Negotiation Tactics
by Knis
Summary: Yukimura wants more tennis practice. Sanada wants something completely different. /Alpha Pair: M-Rated. Yaoi. Beware./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei has the honour of owning all things Tenipuri.**

**Warning: Alpha Pair M-rated Yaoi ahead. Beware.**

* * *

**This is a deeply moving story of how Yukimura whores himself over extra tennis practice and Sanada takes full advantage of it. **

* * *

The footsteps in the hallway were approaching quickly at a pace so familiar that Sanada already knew who it was before the person had even slid the door open. Sanada sheathed his sword in a hurry, looking down at the straw dummy he had just cut down in a perfect horizontal line.

"Sanada!"

Yukimura appeared just as Sanada had predicted. The Rikkai captain was smiling in that way he did when he wanted something. And since Yukimura was going through the trouble of visiting him in the school's kendo room, Sanada was fairly certain that Yukimura would ask something of him. He just hoped Yukimura would cut to the chase early. Sanada was here to practice kendo, not to be distracted. With Yukimura in the room, Sanada had every reason to be distracted.

"Hey, Sanada, remember how I thought the school was unfair in its regulations?" asked Yukimura. Good, Yukimura was getting to the point.

"This better not be more complaints, Yukimura," warned Sanada.

"No, listen to me for a second," said Yukimura. He moved so that he was right in front of Sanada's vision, gripping the Emperor's shoulders as if he had the greatest idea of all time. Sanada's breath caught in his throat at being at such close proximity to his captain.

"I understand why the school needed to do this," said Yukimura. "I mean, it _is_ winter and there are too many clubs using the gym. I suppose having practice on such few days can't be helped, especially seeing as how the tennis courts are now covered in snow."

Sanada's expression remained neutral but he was hyperventilating on the inside. He forced himself to listen to Yukimura's words, but his eyes were attracted to Yukimura's pink lips like a magnet.

What was Yukimura talking about? Sanada blinked and mentally shook himself. Right, winter was here. And since it was winter, the tennis team was more or less disbanded. Most members had stopped attending practice because of the upcoming exams and tthey could no longer practice outside because of the snow. It meant they had to share the indoor gymnasiums with other clubs. But even then, they were only granted three afternoons of practice per week, which was not nearly enough tennis-time according to Yukimura.

"Ah," grunted Sanada to show that he was listening.

"Well, what if we had private practices?" suggested Yukimura, beaming brightly. "Just you and me, we can go out to that work-out gym close to my house and practice tennis everyday like we used to!"

_Private. practice_. Sanada's mind yelled at him to not waste this perfect chance to be alone with Yukimura. Just him and Yukimura, sweating, playing… tennis. Sanada felt his skin grow warm and a rising hardness under his hakama.

Sanada shook his head frantically, taking a step back. "Sorry, no."

Yukimura's smiled disappeared in a flash. The look of disappointment didn't last long. He frowned and asked, "Why not?"

"You know exactly why," said Sanada. "Tennis season is over and exams are just around the corner. We need to do well on our high school entrance exams."

Yukimura folded his arms over his chest. He didn't like not getting his way. Everyone always thought Sanada was a good vice-captain and did everything Yukimura asked, but the reality was a bit harsher.

"Tennis is important too," said Yukimura. "We're joining the team next year and have to be on par with the high school team."

"There won't be a high school team to join if we fail all our exams and don't make it to high school," countered Sanada. "Now please leave. You are disrupting my kendo training."

Yukimura opened his mouth, and then shut it again, pursing his lips. Sanada was momentarily mesmerized and he unconsciously licked his own lips.

"But we can't slack off and let our skills go down the drain," said Yukimura. His voice took on a pleading edge.

"Don't be silly. Our skills won't spontaneously disappear because of less practice."

"But…" Yukimura's expression turned to that of a pout. Sanada looked away from the dangerous scene. "Come on, Sanada, it's only a few games for a few nights a week. It won't kill you."

The vice-captain said nothing. He waited for Yukimura to give up and go bother someone else about this. He didn't have time for even more extracurricular activities and although the thought of private tennis practice with Yukimura made his libido rise, it would simply be another form of torture for him in the end.

"I got it!" exclaimed Yukimura. "How about a bargain, Sanada?"

"A bargain?" asked Sanada.

"Yes," Yukimura's smile was back in place. "If you agree to the extra tennis practices, I can pay back the favour. Like, a sort of exchange. I mean, I don't have any money to pay you with but I'm sure we can work something out."

Sanada's mouth was a stiff line. "I don't want money."

"Then what do you want?" asked Yukimura.

A flush rose to Sanada's cheeks. Although the question was not lewd, Sanada's thoughts immediately flew in a dirtier direction.

"Nothing," said Sanada.

"Oh, come on. There must be something you want. You can tell me and I'll give it to you," said Yukimura.

No, stop it! How easy would it be to open his mouth and voice his thoughts, to tell Yukimura what he wanted was to ravage him... No, he couldn't say that! Yukimura would be disgusted and would refuse to ever speak to him again.

"Do you want a new tennis racket or something? Or, do you want me to do your classroom clean up duties?" asked Yukimura. He shook Sanada shoulder, not giving up. "Come on, tell me, Sanada, what's your price?"

"You." Sanada had croaked it out without even thinking. "I want you," he repeated, seeing Yukimura's confused expression.

There was a silence between them. Sanada's face burned and he looked away, mortified at what he had just admitted. Sanada opened his mouth, fully set on apologizing and saying it had just been a joke.

"Sorry, I-"

"Deal," said Yukimura, cutting him off.

Sanada looked up with wide eyes. Did Yukimura just…?

"Yuki… mura?"

"I said it's a deal," said Yukimura. Instead of a smile or even the disgust Sanada had expected, Yukimura was simply regarding him with a curious expression.

Sanada frowned. "Do you understand what you are agreeing to?" he asked.

Yukimura nodded. "I'm not an idiot, Sanada," he said with a snort. "So, can I count on you to meet me at the gym close to my house tonight?"

"I… Y-Yes."

"Good," Yukimura appeared satisfied. "I'll reserve a court. We'll play a few games and then you can have me afterwards. Well then, I better not disrupt your kendo any longer. I'll see you later."

And then Yukimura was gone, leaving Sanada alone in the room. His sword slipped from his frozen grip, clanging on the floor. Every part of him was still in complete disbelief, both at Yukimura's agreement and in the matter-of-fact way the bluenette had spoken. Yukimura couldn't have been joking... no, Yukimura's tone had been far too serious and he wouldn't toy with Sanada in that way. This meant that tonight they would…

_Tonight._

* * *

"Come on, Sanada, is this all you've got!"

Yukimura's yell echoed in the large tennis court. Sanada blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back. Although the gymnasium was illuminated by bright neon lights, Sanada could see nothing. Although Sanada knew they had attracted a small crowd, he could barely hear them either. This was the downside of playing against Yukimura's dreaded Yips.

Normally Sanada would grit his teeth and give it his all, but he was definitely far too distracted today. If Yukimura's constant yells about how he was playing badly wasn't enough, Sanada could feel his stomach lurching and knees shaking every time he merely looked over at Yukimura. In that sense, perhaps it was good that he could no longer see his captain. The thought of their little deal and what would happen after the game was over plagued Sanada's mind.

Yukimura ended their third match quickly. He didn't hesitate to tell Sanada exactly what he thought once they were in the locker rooms.

"Don't tell me your skills have gotten worse already, Sanada," said Yukimura. He stripped himself of his sweaty shirt. Sanada felt his cock harden. "You didn't play well today at all. Is something the matter?"

"Not really," said Sanada. Yukimura took off the rest of his clothing and Sanada was overcome with the sudden realization that soon he would be able to touch that smooth skin as much as he liked. His pants tightened to an uncomfortable degree.

"I expect better matches next time, understand?" said Yukimura. How he could act like a demanding captain even when he was stark naked was something Sanada would never know. "If you can't play better than that, then our deal is off."

Sanada stiffened at the mention of their bargain. "Ah… you still want to do this deal...? I-It's okay if you don't-"

"What type of dishonest person do you think I am?" said Yukimura, hand on his hip and towel in the other hand. "I don't go back on my promises. However, what I do expect you to do now is shower. I may be letting you have me, but that won't happen if you are sweaty and stinky like a pig."

Sanada couldn't find his voice to reply to that. Once Yukimura was gone in his own shower stall, Sanada stripped and washed himself in cold water. He touched his softening dick and sighed.

"Hey, do you mind if we do this at my house, Sanada?" came Yukimura's voice from the shower stall next to his.

Again, the way Yukimura spoke so normally of what they were about to do boggled Sanada's mind.

"It's fine," answered Sanada.

They left the gym feeling squeaky clean. Sanada could already feel his palms growing sweaty just from walking alongside Yukimura, even if the winter air was icy cold. The walk to Yukimura's house was silent and devoid of conversation. Sanada sneaked a few looks at Yukimura out of the corner of his eyes. He wondered if Yukimura was nervous about this too, but the captain's face gave nothing away. Even if Sanada was filled with insecurities, his blood thrummed with want, his mind recalling old fantasies and thoughts of what he would soon be able to do with Yukimura.

Yukimura's house was dark, big and empty, just like most of the other times Sanada had come over to study or have a sleepover. He left his shoes by the door and followed Yukimura up the stairs to the bedroom.

Then he froze in the doorway, staring at the bed.

"I would offer you tea, but it's getting a bit late," said Yukimura, putting down his bag next to his wooden desk. "We should do this fast so your parents don't start wondering where you are."

"Ah." Sanada shifted awkwardly. His heart pounded in his ears. There they were, alone in the bedroom.

Yukimura looked back at him expectantly. "You know, if you don't make a move, then it sort of defeats the purpose of our bargain," said Yukimura. He stepped closer, again observing Sanada in that curious way. "I thought you wanted this?"

He did want this. Oh, yes, he wanted it so badly that it almost hurt. He wanted to push Yukimura down on the nearest piece of furniture and kiss him, touch him, feel him writhing, moaning and gasping his name. This opportunity was what he had been waiting for for years.

Sanada's shaky fingers went under Yukimura's chin. Their eyes met, cool blue and smouldering brown. Then, carefully, Sanada's erased the distance between their lips. The sweet touch sent sparks of electricity down Sanada's spine, igniting a fire inside him.

"Is this okay?" asked Sanada against Yukimura's mouth.

"I told you it was," replied Yukimura. "And I told you to hurry."

They pulled apart, Sanada pushing a strand of Yukimura's hair behind his ear and muttering "beautiful" under his breath.

Yukimura turned a lovely shade of red. "Y-You don't have to compliment me either. I said I was doing this," said the bluenette, stuttering in embarrassment. Yukimura stepped out of Sanada's embrace and headed to the bed. With a short look back at his vice-captain, Yukimura began to rid himself of his clothing.

"I'm no specialist, but I do think you need to strip as well, Sanada," said Yukimura.

Sanada worked on doing just that, but it was hard to do when he was distracted by Yukimura's exposed body. Yukimura stripped like he did when he was in the locker room then he lay down on the bed. Sanada pulled his clothes off with more trouble than usual. He paused before pulling down his pants, wondering what Yukimura would think when he saw how aroused he already was, but then Yukimura snapped at him to _Hurry up!_ and Sanada was fully naked within seconds.

Sanada approached the bed carefully, his erection standing at full mast between his legs. He reached out a hand and touched Yukimura's pale thigh. Yukimura shivered. Sanada licked his dry lips. It was a shame that it was so late in the evening otherwise Sanada would have drawn this out, taking his time to touch every milky inch of Yukimura's skin.

"Are you going to do this or not?" asked Yukimura, impatient again.

Sanada nodded. "Spread your legs," he said, hardly believing the husky voice that was coming from him. A rush of exhilaration spread through him when Yukimura obeyed. He ran his hands along Yukimura's legs, from his knees up to his inner thigh, kneading the smooth flesh and hearing Yukimura's breath hitch.

"Do you have…" Sanada motioned for a bottle of something, lotion, lube, anything that would make insertion less painful.

Yukimura reached for his nightstand, opened the top drawer and dropped a tube within Sanada's reach. It did the job well. Sanada spread the slick substance on his fingers. Then, he looked down at his target: the puckered hole between firm buttcheeks.

"I'll go slow," said Sanada reassuringly. He pushed Yukimura's knees up higher. Tentatively, Sanada ran one moist finger along the rim of Yukimura's entrance, feeling the skin tense under his fingerpad. It was only when he felt Yukimura relax that he worked the finger inside him. Yukimura barely reacted. Sanada bit back a groan when he felt how tight and maddeningly soft Yukimura was inside.

"Does it hurt?" asked Sanada. His breathing sounded too loud in the quiet room.

Yukimura snorted. "I'm not as fragile as that, Sanada," he said though his voice was slightly shaky. "I can take a finger or two. Don't worry; I'd tell you if something is wrong."

"Okay. Then…" Sanada inserted his second finger without too much trouble. Yukimura tightened for only a few seconds and then allowed him to breech in and move freely. Sanada pushed in and out until his digits glided smoothly. Yukimura's face was a mask of deep concentration.

It was when his third finger was inserted that Yukimura hissed. Sanada drew his fingers out immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" said Sanada, running his hands soothingly up Yukimura's thighs again.

"It's fine!" said Yukimura. God, at this rate they were never going to get this done! Sanada was far too docile. "Just put it in!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It will hurt regardless so get over it!" Yukimura's tone was dangerously impatient.

Sanada fumbled forward, leaning over his captain. He felt Yukimura's legs wrap around his waist. God, how many fantasies had he had like this? Sanada reached down and stroked himself a few times, positioning himself correctly.

"Ready?" asked Sanada, looking at Yukimura's face for confirmation.

"Do it," hissed Yukimura.

He pushed in and _ohh_, the heat, the tightness... it was pure bliss. It was amazing – so, so good – that Sanada moaned and didn't stop until he was fully sheathed. Even then, he wanted to pull out and push back in. He cried out as Yukimura squeezed around him, painfully tight.

"Wait, wait, Sanada," panted Yukimura. Sweat gathered on the bluenette's forehead. "No, I'm fine – it's fine, don't pull out. Just don't move, oh please, don't move." He squeezed again, and Sanada felt like pleading Yukimura to stop doing that before he came early.

Sanada gathered Yukimura in his arms, kissing the top of his head, his sweaty forehead and those sweet lips again. Even if this was just some bargain they had made over a few tennis matches, Sanada didn't want to see Yukimura in pain. He stilled and waited until Yukimura stopped clenching around him and grew less tense.

"I'm going to move now, Yukimura," Sanada whispered in Yukimura's ear.

He couldn't stay still any longer. His hips pushed up and down, testing. Sanada repeated the motion when Yukimura showed no pain. Again and agan, he pushed in and pulled out in what quickly escalated to a desperate rhythm. It was all too good, too much… the unbearable heat and god, when Yukimura squeezed it was as if he were trying to suck him dry. His fingers dug into Yukimura's hips. He had been waiting for this for too long and he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"I do expect you to play me better next time, Sanada," said Yukimura, strained. Was he still thinking about tennis? Somehow Sanada was not surprised.

"Mhmm." Sanada's answer was nothing but a panting moan.

"The stakes will be the same, but I trust your performance will be better come next time. Both on the court and off," said Yukimura with a breathless laugh.

Next time… same… stakes? Sanada vaguely realized that Yukimura was suggesting there would be a next time. So then... this was not the only time he would get to embrace Yukimura. The very thought made his limit appear at a breakneck speed.

"I'm going to come," moaned Sanada. His thrusts grew harder and faster. "_Oh_, Yukimura."

He had wanted to last longer, he really did. It was almost embarrassing how fast he came, spilling himself inside Yukimura with an even more embarrassing cry escaping his throat. He slumped, his whole body resonating with the blissful aftermath of orgasm.

The moment came to an end when Yukimura squeaked out, "You're squishing me!" from underneath him. Sanada rolled himself off Yukimura. All his limbs felt like limp noodles. He stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

"Are you okay?" asked Sanada the moment he regained control of his vocal cards. He remembered Yukimura's pained expression at the beginning.

"Nothing I couldn't take," said Yukimura, though he did cringe when sitting up. "Just sore… and sticky."

Sanada couldn't help the thread of guilt gnawing at him. Even if Yukimura had said it was fine, he had practically taken advantage of his innocent captain. And all this over a few tennis matches no less!

"How could you let me… over tennis matches…" mumbled Sanada, looking down at his hands.

Yukimura's eyes glinted dangerously. "What?" he demanded. "How could I what over tennis matches?"

"Nothing." Sanada stiffened.

"Oh, I know what you are thinking, Sanada Genichirou." Yukimura poked him hard on the side. "As I recall, you were the one who asked this of me."

"I didn't think you would actually…"

"Actually what? Whore myself for tennis matches?" Yukimura's tone was dangerously cold.

"No! That's not what I meant to say," said Sanada.

"No, but you thought it," replied Yukimura.

Sanada was quiet as another pang of guilt rushed through him. Maybe this had been a mistake after all. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Yukimura sighed. "Don't apologize. I'm just disappointed that you would think that way towards me." Yukimura reached out and turned Sanada's chin so their eyes could meet.

"Sanada, do you honestly think I would make such a deal with just anyone?" asked Yukimura. "Really, the only reason I agreed is because I trust you and I know you would not hurt me in any way. Rest assured that these are stakes I would not agree to with anyone else."

Sanada felt relieved to hear that. Yukimura let his vice-captain take him into his arms and kiss his neck. The captain shifted, a bit uncomfortable from the stickyness running down his thighs and his unsatisfied cock jabbing up against his stomach. Looks like he was going to need another shower once Sanada was gone.

Sanada kissed and nipped Yukimura's neck affectionately, letting his hands roam along Yukimura's sides and fully taking advantage of the little amount of time they had left before Sanada had to go back home. For years now he had fantasized about this day. Despite the guilt, part of him couldn't help but feel so exuberant that he had done this, that he knew the taste of Yukimura and knew just how good it felt to be buried inside him. Sanada pushed the guilt away. For now he was content to lay there with Yukimura and touch him. Let him deal with the guilt later.

"Would you really want to do this with me again?"

"I told you before," said Yukimura in his impatient tone again. "We made a deal. I don't mind. If claiming me is your bargain, then so be it."

Sanada responded by kissing him with as much fervour as he could muster.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**hi, im knis & I liek alpha pair.**

**So this is a result of me stressing out over exams and hurried writing when I should be studying. Why should I do homework when I can expand my creativity by writing OTP smut?**

**Anywho, thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Warning: Alpha Pair M-rated Yaoi ahead. Beware.**

* * *

**This chapter features Sanada's struggle when he comes to the troubling conclusion that he is bad at sex. **

* * *

Although it had been slightly awkward and involved much fumbling at first, Sanada soon grew accustomed to his and Yukimura's evening bargain.

Sanada found himself constantly eager for those nights when he would get to hold and embrace Yukimura as much as he liked. The routine was always the same: they would meet up at the gymnasium close to Yukimura's house and playing a few games of tennis, then they would return to Yukimura's house and make love. It was overtaking all his thoughts. Images of Yukimura writhing under him were no longer fantasies. They were now raw fleshy memories.

The few days where the team practiced in the school gym were now dreaded as it meant Sanada would have nothing save for his hand to keep him company that night. Luckily, today was not one of those days.

Sanada climaxed with a breathy sigh, collapsing on the pillows. He held Yukimura close to his chest. He liked cuddling after sex, but they often did not have time as it was so late by the time they were done. But oh, if Sanada would be allowed the whole night, he would use every second to explore Yukimura's body. Every curve and every dip in his skin would be marked and kissed and worshiped.

Maybe someday the reality would be true.

"Done?" asked Yukimura.

Sanada nodded, burying his nose in Yukimura's dark blue curls. They were always so tired after the long tennis matches and then the sex served to exhaust them more, but Sanada wouldn't give it up for anything.

As if on cue, Yukimura grasped his own half-hard member and began stroking in earnest. Sanada held his hand out. "Do you want me to help?" he asked.

"No, I got it," said Yukimura. His right hand pumped vigorously, drawing the pleasure out of him. Sanada felt a bit letdown. He had hoped Yukimura enjoyed their nightly activities, but the proof was right there. Not only did it leave Yukimura feeling sore the next day, but Sanada was always the only one to orgasm. Yukimura always had to pleasure himself afterwards.

Sanada lowered his fingers and skimmed them over Yukimura's entrance. The hole was dark pink and wet, obviously used.

"Does it hurt when I'm inside you?" asked Sanada.

"Doesn't hurt as much as it used to," came Yukimura's strained answer. "But it doesn't really feel pleasurable... just feel wet and full." His words were cut off as Yukimura's hips pushed up and he cried out his release. White spurted on Yukimura's stomach, leaving him panting on the bed.

It was then that Sanada decided that he wanted to see Yukimura make that expression for him. He wanted to see Yukimura come undone because of his touches. He wanted to hear Yukimura scream his name in pleasure.

"I would like to pleasure you, too," said Sanada. "I don't want to be the only one enjoying this."

"Mm, that would be nice," said Yukimura with a long sigh. "Perhaps another time, Sanada. We are both tired at this point."

Yukimura cuddled closer and closed his eyes. Sanada showed a gentle smile, brushing Yukimura's cheek lovingly. He stayed like that for a few more minutes. When it felt like Yukimura had fallen asleep, Sanada got up and dressed himself. It took a lot of effort to get him out of the warm bed. The cool temperature was unforgiving, making his skin shiver in the cold air. As he was about to exit the bedroom, he heard shifting on Yukimura's bed.

Yukimura blinked sleepily at him. "No good night kiss?" he asked.

A tiny smile appeared on Sanada's face. He planted a small kiss on Yukimura's forehead, then on his lips. Yukimura sighed contently and then quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Sanada didn't know what possessed him to do this but he found no alternative. This was not something he could simply ask his parents for advice on or his friends for tips. That was why Sanada cautiously turned on his older brother's laptop early that morning.

He paused in front of the blank search engine. What was he supposed to type in? Sanada just really needed to know how he was supposed to make Yukimura feel good during sex. He was not experienced in this and wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Sure, he had heard things told under whispers and giggles around school – who didn't? – but executing them was something he had no clue about.

He awkwardly typed with his two index fingers "good sex between males".

After a few minutes of browsing the results, Sanada was quickly disgusted, white faced, wide-eyed and he was pretty sure a shady site had given the computer a virus. Some site had information on the basics regarding anal intercourse, which Sanada was more or less knowledgeable about. Another site was about positions, some which made Sanada blush and others that made him frown in confusion. The rest of the information he found made him either cringe or look away from the computer screen. By the end of it, Sanada was left wondering how anyone could think that shoving an entire fist inside someone else's behind would be considered pleasurable.

His effort was fruitless. He got off the internet before his parents woke up and decided to go meditate. He needed felt like he needed meditation after that unsettling web adventure.

Breakfast was short and uneventful. Even if Sanada had meditated the bad images away, his stomach was not hungry for any food. His mother snapped at him, telling him he had to eat so Sanada forced a few bites down his throat. His head was still reeling. His thoughts were filled with Yukimura but the arousal he usually felt was now replaced by anxiety. Sure, sleeping with Yukimura felt good but Sanada really wanted to honour his promise of making it feel good for Yukimura too.

Sanada sighed loudly and exited the kitchen.

In the living room, his older brother and grandfather were sitting down on the couch. His grandfather, Gen'emon, was using the laptop when he suddenly snorted and broke out laughing. Sanada's older brother looked at him curiously.

"What is it grandfather?" he asked.

Gen'emon chuckled some more. "Kid, you really should learn to delete your internet history if you are going to go searching for porn."

Sanada blanched on the spot.

His older brother looked taken aback and then turned to stare at the computer screen. His eyes went wide with shock. "W-Wha- it wasn't me, I swear!"

Slowly, Sanada shuffled away, muttering a silent apology to his brother for the misunderstanding.

* * *

Sanada had two days to prepare himself and think things through. Normally two days without the private _practice_ had his level of sexual frustration skyrocketing, but Sanada was still feeling anxious. Perhaps he could make it pleasurable for Yukimura. Maybe if he was gentle and throughout then Yukimura would start to feel something. Maybe… maybe… His head was full of assumptions and possibilities. In the end, there was only one way to test it out.

They entered Yukimura's room quietly that evening for their usual routine. The tennis matches earlier had been intense to say the least.

Yukimura's eyes were dark as he turned to sensually strip himself of his shirt. Sanada swallowed thickly, finding his body heating up despite his nervousness.

"So, will you pleasure me today like you said?" asked Yukimura, smiling with amusement like he knew exactly what effect he had on Sanada. The rest of his clothes were shrugged off in a flash. He went to the bed, lying down naked and inviting.

Gulping, Sanada carefully approached the bed. His cock was hard and heavy but he forced himself to keep his needs in check. Tonight would be for Yukimura.

He joined Yukimura on the bed. Yukimura met him for a hungry kiss, all eager lips and heated tongues. Yukimura made a little noise in the back of his throat, a gasping moan that made Sanada's pants tighten even more.

"Turn around," whispered Sanada. Yukimura's eyes were blazing as he turned over, lying on his stomach. He heard the pop of the lube bottle cap opening and felt Sanada's warm calloused hands massaging his thighs apart. Yukimura sighed at the gentle touch.

Sanada was taking his time to be slow today and Yukimura found that it was a welcoming change despite the exhaustion he felt from the hard tennis matches. Sanada's hand slid from his thighs to his butt cheeks, moulding them, spreading them apart and back, repeating again and again. Yukimura didn't know if Sanada was being so slow on purpose or if he was unsure and stalling. Either way, Yukimura simply arched beautifully and sighed.

A finger slid down his crack teasingly, stopping at his entrance. Yukimura held his breath, expecting a breach through his tight ring of muscle. Instead, Sanada's finger slid over the puckered hole. He pressed but not enough to enter him, circling again and again, massaging the tense hole. It was almost maddening.

"Can I put it in?" asked Sanada.

"_Ahh_," moaned Yukimura. "Yes."

It was cute how Sanada never forgot to ask for permission before he entered Yukimura. The teasing finger finally slid inside without resistance.

"Okay?" Sanada asked, the same way he always did.

"Yes," said Yukimura. He had to bite his tongue in order not to remind Sanada that he was quite used to this and wouldn't break from rougher handling. The gentle frictionless slide of the finger massaged inside until a second digit joined it.

It continued, going on and on. The fingers stretched him, swirling and probing deeper and deeper until Yukimura began wondering how long Sanada was planning to do this for. When he craned his head back, all he could see was Sanada's face of deep concentration.

"Are you planning on entering me anytime soon?" asked Yukimura. "I don't think I can get any looser than I already am. Continue and I'll just feel sore."

Sanada's face fell. "You don't feel any pleasure? None at all?"

Oh, so this was what it was about. Yukimura looked apologetically back at Sanada. The vice-captain looked completely discouraged.

"Oh, Sanada, I'm happy just for the attention you give me," said Yukimura. He turned back around and cupped Sanada's cheek with his palm. "Don't go through so much trouble for me." He reached out with his other hand to Sanada's pants. He unzipped the material, pushing it down his hips and drawing his erection out. Sanada gasped and Yukimura swallowed the sound with a kiss. "Now come on, you've kept me waiting long enough and I can see how much you've been holding back."

Sanada nodded and positioned himself with the help of Yukimura. He slid in, gasping at how tight Yukimura still was despite the number of times they had done this. Sanada would never tire of this feeling, of the sensation of such warmth gripping him so tightly. Yukimura clamped down on him, hard, and Sanada gave him a minute to adjust. It was only once Yukimura nodded that Sanada began thrusting, slapping their thighs together.

"You know, if you wanted to know how to pleasure me, you could have just asked," said Yukimura. His voice cut off to lick his dry lips and pant at a particularly hard thrust. "I would have been glad to show you how."

"Show me…?" Sanada's glassy eyes looked at Yukimura.

The bluenette chuckled and reached out for Sanada's hand. He guided Sanada to take a hold of his member, smiling at the beet red flush that flew to Sanada's face.

"Here, move your hand," said Yukimura. Sanada gave a small squeeze and pumped up. Yukimura bucked and let out a keen groan. "Ah, yes that's it. _Harder_."

Sanada flushed at Yukimura's tone. It was difficult trying to keep pace while never ceasing his hand movements, but he managed it. Yukimura's breathy moans were just the encouragement he needed. Whenever the pleasure wrung him out and he began to loosen his grip, Yukimura would quickly voice his need and cry out when Sanada gripped him even tighter than before.

Yukimura laughed, breathless. "I should have gotten you to do this for me ages ago," he murmured. He threw his head back and let his hips move, slowly fucking Sanada's palm.

Sanada couldn't help the series of groans escaping him. It felt like Yukimura was squeezing him out, even more than usual. With every spasm of his hips, Yukimura would become blissfully tight around his cock. He rocked faster and this time Yukimura said nothing when Sanada's hand slackened.

"Are you close?" asked Yukimura. Sanada nodded, his sweaty forehead flush against Yukimura's equally slick shoulder. "Go on then."

Sanada shook and cried out as he emptied himself into his captain. He gripped Yukimura's hips painfully tight and then slumped forward, immediately exhausted. Yukimura smiled and let Sanada catch his breath… but he was not planning to let this end so easily today. His cock was still burning for Sanada's touch.

Yukimura turned to face Sanada. He kissed Sanada's mouth, sliding down to press more kisses along his neck. "You're not done yet, Sanada," whispered Yukimura. He pressed his dick against Sanada's thigh. "I thought you were going to make me feel good today."

Sanada reached for him but Yukimura shook his head, laying down out of his reach and smirking mischievously. "Oh, don't tell me you were about to use the same method again, Genichirou. You're more creative than that," teased Yukimura. His legs spread provocatively and Sanada had trouble thinking for a second.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sanada.

"Instead of your hand, how about using your mouth?"

It took a few seconds of silence before Sanada realized what Yukimura was asking. He proceeded to flush bright red everywhere from the bottom of his neck to the tips of his ears.

"W-What?" Sanada squeaked out.

"Your mouth, Sanada, on my cock as soon as possible please," repeated Yukimura.

Sanada didn't understand how Yukimura could say such a thing without dying of embarrassment. Yukimura didn't even flinch at the words and Sanada didn't know whether to be impressed or mortified. He gulped, looking down at the dark red of Yukimura's member. Yukimura wanted him to… with his mouth… Sanada gulped, feeling like he couldn't get any redder. Sure, he had fantasized about this when he was alone at night, but it was a completely different thing for Yukimura to be lying back nonchalantly while asking for a blowjob.

Yukimura seemed to sense his hesitation. "You don't want to?" he asked.

"N-No, it's just… I-I don't really know how…" Sanada made undecipherable hand motions.

"Let me guide you then." Yukimura's fingers wove their way into Sanada's raven hair. This time those hands pushed his head down, intent on getting what they wanted. Sanada had no choice but to follow until his eyes were met with dark blue patches of pubic hair and his cheek brushed against the hard curve of Yukimura's dick.

"Open up," said Yukimura. Sanada had barely parted his lips when Yukimura pushed inside, moaning at the slick heat tightening around his most sensitive area. Sanada didn't have time to adjust himself to the new weight on his tongue before Yukimura pulled out and back in, clearly too impatient to wait any longer.

Sanada whimpered, his throat tightening and feeling like he was gagging. He tried slowing Yukimura down and holding his hips still but Yukimura growled warningly so Sanada retreated. Yukimura's mouth was curved up, his eyes feral. It was like an untamed beast had been unleashed inside him. His pace was relentless as he worked Sanada's mouth roughly, stretching Sanada's lips to their maximum and pulling sharply on his hair.

"Oh yes." Yukimura licked his lips. "_Ahh,_ this is much better than your hand, Sanada." He pushed himself in deeper, until Sanada could feel it touching the back of his throat and he had to fight not to choke.

But despite his discomfort, Sanada felt exhilaration run through him each time Yukimura voiced his pleasure. After gathering his courage, Sanada ran his tongue up, playing with the underside of Yukimura's cock. He sucked in hard and Yukimura very nearly _screamed_ for how delirious he was becoming.

"Oh _Sanada_, Sanada, yes yes perfect, _Ohh_, don't stop, Sanada don't stop-"

Sanada was prepared for the thick salty liquid that burst forth into his mouth the moment Yukimura's hips turned jerky and he swallowed everything. Yukimura's expression was one of utter bliss and Sanada decided that yes, he definitely wanted to pull that face from Yukimura again, many many times more.

He gave Yukimura some time to calm down. Sanada wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, feeling a tangy aftertaste lingering in his mouth. Sanada felt undeniably happy. He had worried for nothing. He had pleasured Yukimura and it hadn't even been that hard. Yukimura cuddled up close to him, burying his head in the crook of Sanada's head and tangling his limbs all around Sanada's body.

"Are you okay?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura laughed. "Better than okay. Never been better," he said, pressing an affectionate kiss to Sanada's throat. "It's nice to know that you have some skills in the bedroom."

Sanada let his hand roam down Yukimura's back, feeling the soft skin relax under his fingertips. Even if he knew he had to get up and leave soon, he still wanted to enjoy this tranquil and happy moment. Already he was looking forward to the next time.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow's matches, Sanada," whispered Yukimura, voicing what Sanada himself was thinking.

Sanada nodded. "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**I got to finish this chapter early because some idiot pulled the fire alarm at my school and class got cancelled~**

**And that was your daily dose of Sanada's Bad!Sex Time. He's getting better though. Give him some time. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHAHAHAHABANANAHAHAHAHA. **

**Warning: PORN. the alpha pair kind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis of Prince. **

* * *

**In this chapter, Yukimura offers some constructive criticism to his vice-captain. **

* * *

Ever since the night Sanada had sought out to please Yukimura, the bluenette had been far more enthusiastic about their nightly exploits than he had been before. The experience seemed to have opened the gates to a whole new realm of opportunities in which Yukimura expressed more than enough interest in participating.

As more days wore on, their routine began changing. Yukimura no longer felt the need to lay there and let Sanada take him. Now Yukimura actively touched Sanada back, becoming far more daring in his exploits. It sometimes meant multiple rounds of heated sex, resulting in Sanada falling asleep on Yukimura's bed afterwards, unable to find the energy to walk back home. Compared to the simple, almost mechanical, way they had started out, this newfound passion served to please them both.

Sanada too took his time to map out Yukimura's body, finding new places that made the captain squirm, spots that made him shudder in laughter and others that had him gasping in pleasure. Sanada loved finding those new spots and exploiting them.

"_Ah_, stop, Sanada!" Yukimura gasped and moaned, trying to squirm away from the hands on his chest. Sanada smirked, feeling Yukimura clench around him each time he swirled his fingers. Yukimura's chest was layered with bite marks, scattered along his collarbone and more frequent around his nipples.

"You like this," murmured Sanada. "Your body's arching for more."

Yukimura gave another long moan and threw his head back when Sanada rubbed his swollen nipples again. Sanada let go of one to reach down and pump Yukimura's member. His mouth occupied the lone nipple and bathed it with attention. Every tongue stroke and every rub of his fingers brought Yukimura closer to the edge.

Yukimura lost it in only a few seconds of the treatment. He screamed out as hot liquid spurted out of him, sending his body spiralling in spasms of pleasure. The orgasm had him squeezing blissfully tight around Sanada. It took Sanada only a few more thrusts before he ejaculated as well, filling Yukimura with his seed.

Sanada rolled off of Yukimura and they lay there side by side in a dazed aftermath. They were sleepy, sated and sticky, but neither moved for a while. Sanada often fell asleep at Yukimura's house now, their lovemaking growing longer and more heated, so much that Sanada was most often far too tired to get dressed and walk back home afterwards. They would often wake up the next morning still sticky and in each other's arms. One time Yukimura had even let Sanada shower with him in the morning.

"I actually think this is good stamina training, you know," said Yukimura suddenly. "Sex is like a type of exercise, isn't it?"

Sanada shrugged. "I guess."

"Maybe we should wear our wrist and ankle weights when we do this," said Yukimura.

"…Let's not," said Sanada. Knowing Yukimura, the bluenette would probably suggest that the whole team start having sex to train their stamina if Sanada didn't say anything.

"Well, I know I don't need the weights, but you might, Sanada."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sanada, raising his eyebrow.

"I mean that your stamina needs work. You finish too fast," said Yukimura.

Sanada sat up, feeling the words stabbing at his pride. "I do not," he said incredulously. "I made you spill before me just now."

"That was because it was your second orgasm of the night, idiot," said Yukimura with a roll of his eyes. "You always slide inside me, thrust a few times and then it's over. If you weren't intent on making me spill too, our nightly activities would only take a few minutes at most."

"My stamina is just fine," said Sanada. "If I wanted to make you come before me, then it would be no problem."

Yukimura snorted, not believing it one bit. When he saw how serious Sanada was, Yukimura had a sudden idea.

"Fine then. Shall we test that theory of yours?" said Yukimura, sitting up as well. Sanada looked at him, visibly interested in what Yukimura was about to say. "I propose a contest." Yukimura smiled sharply. "The first one to reach orgasm loses. The winner gets to give an order to the loser."

Sanada didn't even hesitate. "Deal," he said. Sanada was not about to back out now, not with his pride on the line. He reached out for Yukimura, ready to prove his point.

What Sanada didn't expect was for Yukimura to suddenly push him back down and straddle his hips, stopping him from getting up. Sanada was about to shove Yukimura off but then he felt the captain's thin fingers wrapping around his member, pressing the tip against the slick heat of his hole. Sanada could do nothing but watch with wide eyes as Yukimura impaled himself on Sanada's cock.

"You...!" Sanada's eyes rolled back when Yukimura began moving. "Nngh, Y-Yuki- don't... A-Ah!" he moaned. This was a position they hadn't tried yet. Sanada had imagined Yukimura riding him before but seeing the real thing and being able to look at the full-body image of Yukimura pushing himself up and down on his cock was something completely different.

Damn it, he was going to lose at this rate! Already he was losing his mind. He wanted to take hold of Yukimura's hips and thrust up into that delicious heat but his mind shouted at him to pull it together before it was too late.

"What's the matter, Sanada? Is this too much for you?" said Yukimura, teasing.

Sanada gritted his teeth and shook his head. He reached out and firmly grasped Yukimura's cock. The bluenette gasped and tried to claw Sanada's hand off but the vice-captain didn't budge.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," said Sanada, flicking the head with his thumb and pumping the blood-engoged erection. Yukimura bit his bottom lip but a long moan escaped him. The sound made Sanada's cock twitch, something that Yukimura instantly noticed.

"Actually, I think you are enjoying this more than I," said Yukimura. He craned his head back to expose his neck and then moaned deliciously as he bounced on Sanada's lap. "Oh, _Genichirou!_"

The sound of his name escaping Yukimura's throat went straight to his groin. Yukimura smiled at him like he knew _exactly_ what effect his noises had. Yukimura didn't stop; he merely rotated his hips and voiced out his pleasure once more.

"You feel so good," panted Yukimura. "I love this. I love feeling your huge cock inside me, Sanada!"

"Stop," gasped Sanada, gripping Yukimura's hips hard.

Yukimura laughed, once again making those lustful noises. Sanada's attempts to get Yukimura to stop moving did him no good. That feeling of pressure building up inside him was rising to the point that he was ready to burst. Yukimura just kept on talking, whispering filthy things to him that made him blush and hover on the edge of his climax.

"Don't you love it, Sanada? Don't you love seeing me impale myself on your cock, seeing what a wanton creature I've become, craving for your every touch?" Yukimura said. Sanada couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed his hips up, plunging deeper into Yukimura's body. Yukimura arched and cried out, "A-Ah, _yes_!"

Sanada's orgasm seized him without warning. He held onto Yukimura tightly as the waves of pleasure rolled through him and the white of Sanada's seed dripped down along Yukimura's inner thighs. He was left there in a daze as Yukimura withdrew to lay next to Sanada with a triumphant expression. Sanada grunted, knowing that Yukimura would never let him live this down.

"My, that was even faster than usual," said Yukimura.

"You are awful," said Sanada with a groan.

"Exploiting my enemy's' weakness in order to win isn't against the rules," said Yukimura.

"Fine, you won, no need to boast about it," grumbled Sanada. "What is it you want?"

Yukimura looked at him curiously, as if considering what to do with his prize. Sanada fully expected to be subjected to even more extra intense tennis practices for the whole week, because that would usually be the sort of thing Yukimura would demand.

"Kiss me," Yukimura finally said.

Sanada looked surprised. "I've kissed you before," he said.

"Don't deny me my prize," said Yukimura. He slid in closer so that he was a breath's width away from Sanada. "You've kissed me before, but not nearly enough. We share a bed yet you don't have the decency to show me affection."

"I… I didn't know," said Sanada. "You should have said something. I would have gladly kissed you more."

"Well now you know. Get on with it."

How could Sanada refuse such a heartfelt order? He met Yukimura's lips gently, a soft pressure that had them both sighing. They kissed slowly, much more tenderly than they had ever touched before. One kiss turned into two, then three, and more. Yukimura voiced his approval with satisfied little moans that Sanada eagerly swallowed.

The vice-captain kissed him some more, all over. His lips brushed over Yukimura's jaw and cheeks, brow to chin and then moving lower to kiss his neck. The movements were still so languid. Sanada kissed Yukimura's skin unhurriedly, loving the way Yukimura relaxed and sighed in his arms. His mouth explored every inch and crevice methodically. Yukimura would moan when Sanada brushed over a good spot and he laughed breathlessly when Sanada's lips tickled along his stomach.

Yukimura was still hard from the earlier contest, his length seeping pre-come on his stomach and throbbing from the lack of release. Not wanting Yukimura to be uncomfortable, Sanada pressed his mouth along Yukimura's member, starting down at his swollen sacs and moving up to lick along the rim of the crown. His teeth merely grazed the head when Yukimura's muscles strung tight and Sanada's mouth was met with bitter wetness.

"Mm, Sanada," murmured Yukimura, sounding completely spent. Sanada smiled adoringly and moved back up to claim Yukimura's lips some more. Both their eyelids fluttered as their kisses turned slow and lazy.

They fell asleep that way, with Sanada's mouth still pressed against Yukimura's forehead.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**Fun fact: As I was writing this, my mom came in my room and asked me what I was doing. I told her I was writing gay porn. She rolled her eyes and didn't believe me, then she praised me for working on my homework. **

**But... I really was writing gay porn. :( no one believes me. /sadface**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! :D And to the people who are reading and too shy or lazy to leave reviews, I love you too! :D *throws LOVE everywhere***

**Warning: GAY SEX PRON. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"How about we make this deal more interesting, Sanada?"

Sanada finished tying his tennis shoes and looked up at a smirking Yukimura. "It depends on what you mean by more interesting," Sanada replied.

"Oh come on, tennis matches are always better when there's something on the line," said Yukimura. His grin was predatory. "Care to make a wager on the outcome of today's match?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Sanada had very low chances of winning and that Yukimura was probably plotting something. He had never won a match against Yukimura before and he doubted that would change today.

Seeing Sanada's hesitation, Yukimura decided he needed further persuasion. "Don't tell me the great Emperor is afraid of losing?" said the bluenette, his tone mocking. He could practically see Sanada's flaring stubbornness rising. "I didn't know you were such a coward, Sanada."

"I'll make you take those words back, Yukimura," growled Sanada.

_So predictable_, thought Yukimura with a smile. Sanada fell into it so easily.

"Good, how about we bet with the same charges as last time?" said Yukimura. "The winner gets to give an order to the loser."

Well this wouldn't be so bad, thought Sanada. He had lost last time but it had turned out that Yukimura wanted nothing more than a few kisses. If Sanada won though… oh, he knew exactly what he would ask for. Countless times he had imagined Yukimura going down on his knees before him, taking his cock into his mouth. The mental image was enough to get him worked up.

"Let's start this match then," said Yukimura.

They did just that. From the beginning, Sanada could see that this was no ordinary match. Yukimura was playing with his full power, so much that by the time Sanada had lost his first game, the effects of the Yips were already blurring his vision. Sanada gritted his teeth and didn't let it take over him. He won the second set, blazing with determination.

It appeared that both of them very much wanted the prize this time around.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Sanada," teased Yukimura. "We both know how low your stamina is."

Sanada faltered for a second and missed his serve. The ball hit the net and Sanada fought back the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks.

"Worry about yourself, Yukimura," said Sanada.

They played long and hard, and Sanada even thought he was doing far better than usual. But eventually his iron will broke and he succumbed to the Yips, all his senses shut down one by one. Even though they had been tied at four games each, Yukimura quickly pulled ahead after that.

The next time Sanada could see the field, it was after he had lost the match.

"Good match, Sanada," said a very satisfied-looking Yukimura.

Yukimura's eyes were flaring with energy all the way back to the locker rooms. They showered and changed in silence but Sanada was not oblivious to the looks Yukimura constantly gave him. Sanada could feel Yukimura's heated stares burning through him.

It occurred to Sanada while they were walking to the Yukimura household that the bluenette had not said what his prize was going to be.

"So what's your demand going to be today?" asked Sanada as nonchalantly as he could.

Yukimura licked his lips. "Nothing big. I just want to try a little something tonight."

"Oh?" When Yukimura didn't elaborate, Sanada pressed on. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I want… to take you, Sanada," said Yukimura.

"Take me where?" asked Sanada, frowning. Yukimura merely laughed and stared at him like he was missing something very obvious. It took several seconds before Sanada understood and when he did, his features slowly contorted to something akin to horror.

"T-Take me?" Sanada very nearly squealed it out. Surely Yukimura couldn't mean it like _that, _right?

But one look at Yukimura's very eager expression showed that yes, it was exactly like that.

* * *

"Will you _stop_ that!" said Yukimura exasperatingly. He pulled his finger back for the sixth time, glaring at Sanada. He hit Sanada's behind sharply, earning himself a yelp. "What's the problem now? Why do you keep tensing up?"

"I… nothing…" Sanada shook his head, his red face looking embarrassingly down at the pillow under him. Being in this position, bended over naked and open, was so uncomfortable, especially when he knew Yukimura was looking at him so closely right behind him. Sanada had the urge to cover himself. Each time he felt Yukimura's slick finger nudging at his entrance, he couldn't help but tighten up.

Plus, he remembered Yukimura saying it had hurt at first…

"Don't be a baby!" said Yukimura. "You do this to me all the time and I never complained. Take it like a man!"

He felt the finger pressing against his hole again. Sanada tensed for a second and then took a deep breath to relax. He was being silly... he knew Yukimura wouldn't hurt him.

"That's it, relax for me," cooed Yukimura. His finger didn't enter yet, slowly massaging the ring of muscle while his other hand rubbed gentle circles on his lower back. "I'm going to push in now."

The first breech in felt strange, but Sanada exhaled in relief when he felt no pain. Yukimura was being gentler than he had expected. The finger wriggled around, stroking at his inner walls in ways that was not at all bad. Just the thought that it was Yukimura's finger inside him made his whole body heat up and a pang of arousal shot through him.

Yukimura inserted the next finger without warning and gradually began steady thrusting motions. Sanada panted at the sensation of those fingers gliding against his sensitive hole, stretching the muscles. The captain continued until his fingers went in and out smoothly. And then, as he went to pull them out, Yukimura's digits curled up and touched somewhere new.

The sensation was so strong that Sanada gasped and collapsed down on the bed sheets. Yukimura immediately withdrew, sounding extremely concerned.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

Sanada shook his head. What the hell was that? After a bit of hesitation, Yukimura's fingers returned to finish their job. The fingers brushed around that spot again and a rush of sensation shot up Sanada's spine. He panted, biting his lips hard to stop himself from making any obsene noises. He mostly succeeded, until a whimper escaped his throat when Yukimura fully pushed directly on that spot.

Again the fingers withdrew. "Are you sure you're alright?" said Yukimura, worry lacing his voice. "I know how you feel rather stretched at first, but I don't want to continue if I'm hurting you, Sanada."

Yukimura thought this was hurting him! Sanada couldn't get his voice to work, to say that it was the exact opposite, that his body trembled in nothing but pure pleasure. Yukimura sighed and went to get up but Sanada's hand shot back, grabbing Yukimura's wrist before he could stand.

"Please," Sanada gasped out.

Yukimura's eyes darkened in an instant. Those blue eyes took in Sanada's shaking body, seeing how stiff his cock was, leaking pre-come on the sheets under him. Understanding spread across the captain's features instantly. Yukimura practically ripped his pants off, scrambling to rid himself of his last pieces of clothing. He stroked himself a few times and then went to lean over Sanada's back, his erection pressing urgently against the cleft of Sanada's ass.

"Do you want this?" Yukimura breathed heavily.

Sanada could hardly focus with the feeling of Yukimura teasing his hole. The most pitiful-sounding whimper tore through his throat. Yes, god _yes_, he needed this.

That was all the affirmation Yukimura needed. He pushed in slowly and it was both bliss and stretched pain for Sanada. Sanada stopped breathing for a second, feeling the invading heat pushing in deeper, far deeper than fingers had touched him. Sanada reached in back to touch the place where they were connected, where Yukimura's slender cock pulsed as it sank in further still. Just when he felt like it he couldn't take in any more for how full he felt, Yukimura stopped.

"Oh, Sanada," gasped Yukimura. He could see why Sanada enjoyed this… the feeling of his cock being wrapped by such slick sucking heat was heavenly. His hips trembled with the effort to not move, to let Sanada adjust because he knew how painful it was at first. Yukimura distracted himself by kissing along the wide expanse of Sanada's back, licking the light coat of sweat off and tasting salt on his tongue.

It wasn't long before he could take no more. He thrust out and back in, fast yet gentle, savouring the feeling with every particle in his body. He built up a rhythm, remembering to reach down to help Sanada as well. To his surprise, Sanada was as rock hard and wet as before. Yukimura's hand pumped, following the same pace as his thrusts. Sanada grunted appreciatively.

And then, Sanada started shifting in place, breaking the rhythm.

"What is it?" asked Yukimura, afraid that Sanada was uncomfortable or in pain.

"C-Can you... _ngh_," Sanada grunted. "Can you… hit upwards?" Sanada's face turned red from voicing the request.

Yukimura moved lower and angled his thrusts more up as Sanada had requested, not sure what Sanada was getting at. "Like this?" he asked.

Sanada shook his head. "Lean back a bit."

Yukimura did so, still not sure what the point of this exercise was. His cock was left only half buried and longing to return in Sanada's body but he would obey if it meant making Sanada more comfortable. But when he pushed in at that angle, Sanada's whole body suddenly convulsed and tightened around him. Yukimura voiced his surprise, seeing stars from the sheer tightness of it.

"Sanada—"

"T-There!" gasped Sanada frantically. He pushed back to further impale himself. He heard Yukimura groan as Sanada clamped down on him like a vice grip and at that moment the captain had no qualms about doing exactly what Sanada ordered.

The bluenette focused on hitting that target again and again. He didn't know why Sanada loved it so much but seeing how much it brought him such pleasure was all he needed to know. Yukimura licked his lips, his half-lidded eyes loving the sight of Sanada trembling underneath him, moaning because of what Yukimura was doing. Oh, he had waited far too long to do this.

He was determined to make Sanada come first, though by the looks of it, it shouldn't prove to be much of a challenge. Sanada's breath was erratic and his cock was twitching when Yukimura gripped him. He briefly wondered if Sanada could have come without his dick being touched, but that would have to be an adventure for next time. Right now Yukimura wanted to give them both some much needed relief.

As Yukimura had predicted, Sanada was the one who spilled first. Sanada cried out Yukimura's name and coated Yukimura's hand with his seed. Yukimura milked him dry until the sensations became too much and he also succumbed to the pleasure, groaning as he ejaculated inside the emperor.

Although it had been quick and fast, they were both utterly exhausted. Sanada slumped down on the covers, breathing heavily. Yukimura lay on his side, running a soothing hand over Sanada's hips, feeling the tight muscle under the skin relaxing. His cock softened and slipped out of Sanada's now-dripping entrance. He smiled, looking up at Sanada's messy halo of black hair.

"There, now that wasn't so bad," chuckled Yukimura. He leaned in to kiss along Sanada's shoulder. "I do think you enjoyed that."

Sanada grunted but didn't deny it. Slowly, Sanada turned his head, his eyes a gentle fondness as he leaned in to kiss Yukimura's lips.

The room was quiet and still as they lay there, looking at each other. Yukimura's lips tingled from the kiss and he slowly returned Sanada's small smile.

"Sanada?" Yukimura decided then that he would ask a question that had been nagging at him since they had first started this.

"Hm?"

"Why me?" Yukimura asked. Why him? Why did Sanada want this and from him of all people? Was it because they were friends who trusted each other to say nothing about this to others? "I understand the desire for physical pleasure, but why all this with me?"

Sanada's smile slid off. He reached out and stroked Yukimura's cheek like he was petting a fragile animal. "I like you, Yukimura," Sanada whispered. "I've always liked you. You're beautiful."

Yukimura snorted at the beautiful comment, but Sanada kept looking at him like he was completely serious.

"I've always wanted you, Yukimura," Sanada said.

"Oh," said Yukimura simply because he didn't know what else to say. He averted his gaze.

"Why did you think I was doing this?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura shrugged. "I don't know." He stared determinedly at the ceiling. "I thought just for the pleasure. Or maybe to practice?"

The comment wounded Sanada. How could Yukimura think that of him? "I would never use you for practice," he snapped. He did it because he liked Yukimura. Was that really so hard to believe?

"No, I guess not. If you wanted to practice you would have picked someone more experienced and who wasn't a virgin," said Yukimura. "Still… it feels far-fetched. I knew you all these years and never even suspected that you felt that way towards me. I feel awful for not noticing it before."

"It's in the past now," said Sanada. He cleared his throat and then said, "A-Ah so you were a virgin before…"

Yukimura scoffed and playfully slapped him on the head.

"What made you think otherwise?" demanded the bluenette.

"Well…the first time we… did it, you didn't appear nervous at all so I thought…"

Yukimura rolled his eyes. "Well rest assured that it was you who stole my virginity. Happy now?"

The biting tone made a wave of guilt wash through Sanada, guilt that was reminescent from back when they first started this whole arrangement.

"Sorry," muttered Sanada. He had, in every sense of the word, defiled his captain without even thinking about Yukimura's feelings.

"It's fine. I stole yours too now. We're even." Yukimura grinned.

"Yes, but…" Sanada's face turned red. "I'm glad. I always wanted you to be my first."

The room turned quiet again. Sanada looked away after having said such an embarrassing confession and Yukimura didn't quite know what he could say to that.

When the silence dragged on, Sanada decided that it would be better if he left. He silently put his clothes back on and left without saying another word.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**I have a weakness for uke!Sanada. D; But I also love dominant-uke!Yukimura. It's so hard to choose between them sometimes… but yeah, those two are definitely my favourites.**

**Do you guys have preferances?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Je own pas le Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**In this chapter... PORN!_ (omg what a surprise)_**

* * *

It was three days before Yukimura caught him in the hallway at lunch. Yukimura grabbed Sanada's arm and asked "Tonight?". Sanada simply nodded and Yukimura was back on his way.

They met that evening at the usual courts and played their tennis matches without exchanging more than a handful of words. Sanada actually got very close to a victory, managing to get five games during the first match until Yukimura turned serious and won all the remaining games in a row.

It was only once they were hidden in the safety of Yukimura's bedroom that the tension broke. They had to be quiet today because Yukimura's mom was home, washing dishes downstairs. They kissed against the locked door until Yukimura whispered "get on the bed, clothes off" in that commanding tone that would have made even the strongest tennis player obey.

Yukimura leaned back against the door and watched enticingly as Sanada approached the bed.

The vice-captain shed his clothes slowly. He attempted to make it look graceful, like the way Yukimura did it, but he just felt self-conscious. In the end he merely chucked his clothes off without regard to where they landed. He lay back on the bed and waited for Yukimura.

When Yukimura was done staring, he prowled closer, like a refined cat closing in on his prey. His eyes glinted and never left Sanada's body. He stopped at Sanada's cock, half-hard from anticipation alone, and smiled in quiet satisfaction. Yukimura striped himself of his clothes on the way to the bed. His hands reached out to lay Sanada out on display, roaming down his arms, chest and muscular thighs. It seemed like Yukimura wanted to take his time to explore today. Sanada had no objections to that.

"You're eager today," noted Yukimura. He traced his hands back up Sanada's chest, feeling the goosebumps rise on the vice-captain's skin. "Is three days too long a wait?"

"It's fine," said Sanada. He paused then added, "But I wouldn't mind more frequent practices."

Yukimura grinned widely. "Practices?"

"To improve our tennis skills of course."

"Oh, I'm sure." Yukimura chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I am quite eager today as well. I was thinking about last time."

The last time they had been together in private flashed in Sanada's mind instantly. He could remember all too well the stretch of Yukimura pushing inside him, the invading pleasure that had consumed him and the burn he had felt the day after. He wondered if Yukimura wanted to take him today too. Sanada had the feeling that he wouldn't object to anything Yukimura had in mind; he could never say no to his captain.

"Remember our bet last time?" asked Yukimura. Sanada nodded. "I was curious… what would you have asked of me if I had lost our little wager?"

Sanada gulped and turned red. "I, ah, would have asked you to take me in your mouth."

"Oh?"

Yukimura darted his head lower and Sanada's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly Yukimura's head was between his legs, his lips tugged up in a smile. His mouth was so dangerously close to Sanada's now pulsing cock. Yukimura planted a wet kiss on Sanada's inner thigh, still inching closer. Sanada moaned.

"Like this, Sanada? Did you imagine me on my knees in front of you, sucking you off, and letting you fuck my mouth?"

Sanada didn't know how it was possible to be so aroused without having even been touched, but his cock was rock hard and straining, oozing on his stomach. Yukimura's words sent surges of desire through him, somehow even more powerful than his touch. He could feel Yukimura's breath on his dick. Just a bit closer and…

Yukimura pulled back at the last second. Sanada let out a frustrated groan.

Yukimura shook his head, waggling his finger like he was scolding a child. "Ah-ah, I don't think you've earned that privilege yet, Sanada," he said. "But... perhaps one day you will be rewarded."

"You're cruel," Sanada panted, watching Yukimura roam back up his body. Yukimura simply kissed him as he laughed at Sanada's fuming pout.

"Actually, there was one other thing I was curious about," said Yukimura. His hand reached down between Sanada's legs, past his balls and lightly touching the rim of his entrance. Sanada would have clenched his legs shut if Yukimura wasn't on top of him. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to take you again. As I said, I have a question for you."

Sanada squirmed, having trouble concentrating when Yukimura's fingers kept on massaging the sensitive skin around his hole. "Hnng… what is it?"

"Remember last time, when I was stretching you open?" Sanada nodded, remembering it all too well. Yukimura continued, "How is it you feel such great pleasure when I'm inside you? You've had me many times yet I've never thought of it as particularly pleasurable. Why is it that your reaction is so different from mine, Sanada?"

Sanada blinked blankly, surprised. The bluenette appeared completely serious. Sanada didn't have to think too long. He remembered the feeling perfectly; the pleasure rushing through him when Yukimura had pushed in his body, pressing on that one spot that had made his every thought vanish. Sanada hadn't been successful in pleasing Yukimura there in the past but now... maybe, just maybe, Sanada would be able to succeed this time.

"Let me show you," said Sanada.

He didn't wait for a response before rolling them over. The captain lay back on the soft mattress, watching Sanada lean over him. Sanada pushed Yukimura's legs up, telling Yukimura to hold them up and apart. Yukimura blushed hard and, for a second, he looked ready to refuse. Then, very slowly, Yukimura grabbed under both his knees and held them to his chest. Sanada's breath caught. Like this, he was able to see _everything_. Everything from Yukimura pink-tipped cock, his tight balls, down to his puckered hole was completely exposed to him. Sanada leaned down to kiss Yukimura, thanking him for trusting him so completely like this.

Sanada felt more confident now. His rough hands brushed down from the bluenette's knees to his thighs and then kneaded the soft flesh of his buttocks. He knew Yukimura's body well, nearly as well as his own now. Surely Yukimura would soon feel the same sensation Sanada had experienced last time. He lightly sucked two of his fingers, wasting no time in pressing the first into Yukimura's awaiting body. It sunk in without resistance, easily allowing a second to breech through.

Yukimura's face was a mask of deep concentration. It didn't hurt him anymore, but still there was nothing he would describe as pleasure. The only thing present was the usual sensation of pressure reaching inside him.

Sanada waited. He was eager, but never to the point where he would risk hurting his beloved captain by being hasty. Once his fingers were able to slide back and forth smoothly, he began craning them in search of that spot. He prodded along the slick inner walls, pressing deeply and then shallowly when he didn't find it. He didn't have to search as long as he thought before finding that secret place. He briefly wondered how he had managed to miss that spot all the other times, but this was no time for thinking of the past. Sanada rubbed around it and then slowly pressed.

Yukimura let out a gasp. The hands holding his knees up faltered for a second.

Sanada looked up. "Good?"

"I don't know," breathed Yukimura. "Do it again."

Sanada curled his fingers a second time, fully brushing along that small bundle of nerves. This time there was no mistake about it. Yukimura's hips practically arched off the bed. Sanada didn't stop, continuing to massage his fingers along that spot and marvelling at how quickly Yukimura's cock went fully rigid.

Yukimura had to let go of one of his knees to hold his hand over his mouth. Sanada wanted to pin Yukimura's arms over his head and hear the moans, but he knew that was not the wisest decision with Yukimura's mother just downstairs.

"I don't think our reactions are all that different now," Sanada whispered into Yukimura's ear. The bluenette shivered and had to bite down on his hand to keep sounds from escaping. Sanada felt powerful knowing he had such a strong effect on Yukimura's body. He inserted a third digit without warning and pressed harder. Yukimura's eyes rolled back.

"Ah… s-stop," said Yukimura between his fingers. It was too much, too good. He couldn't keep on holding it in.

Sanada's grin was wicked. "What was that?" he asked and didn't stop.

Yukimura wailed loudly, unable to contain the sound. Sanada panicked, realizing that he might have gone a bit too far. He pulled his fingers out and tried to listen behind Yukimura's choked breathing. Thankfully, he heard no one coming up the stairs.

"You need to be quieter," said Sanada. The last thing he wanted was for them to be discovered and forced to stop. "What if your mom hears us?"

Yukimura shot him a dirty look. "I warned y-you t-to stop," he said, his voice still shaky. His anger soon left him when Sanada leaned in for a kiss. Yukimura eagerly kissed him back.

"Perhaps we should do something less strenuous today?" Sanada suggested. He very much wanted to plunge into Yukimura's body, but he feared that both of them would be unable to contain their noises.

Yukimura shook his head. "I can take it," he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble or—"

Yukimura cut him off with a quick peck on his mouth. "It's fine. I just…" Yukimura bit his lip. "I want you inside me."

Sanada's breath caught. He never thought he would hear those words come out of Yukimura, yet there they were, Yukimura smiling coyly and rolling them over once more. He let Yukimura manoeuvre them until the bluenette was on top, reaching blindly for the lube in his bedside drawer. Yukimura poured too much, the lube splattering on Sanada and the sheets. Yukimura rubbed some along Sanada's length and then drew himself up. Sanada helped steady Yukimura's hips as Yukimura slowly sank himself down.

Sanada muffled his captain's noises with a kiss. It didn't take long for Yukimura's body to adjust to the intrusion. Yukimura started by rotating his hips, moving to find that spot inside him again. Sanada bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out as Yukimura moved and, god, how was Yukimura still so deliciously_ tight_? He knew Yukimura had found his pleasure spot when the heat suddenly clamped down around him almost painfully, causing both of them to moan. And then they were moving, Yukimura riding with wild abandon and Sanada pounding up into him at a pace that was equally brutal.

Sanada found he very much liked this position. It gave him a full body view of the bluenette sweating heavily as he impaled himself on Sanada's cock. Yukimura ground his hips down again and again, seeming to become tighter every time he did it. Yukimura's cock bobbed up and down, leaking pre-come on Sanada's stomach.

"T-Touch me too," shuddered a dishevelled Yukimura, his eyes lidded. His nails scratched down Sanada's chest with desperation.

Yukimura reached down to kiss his vice-captain when he couldn't hold in his voice. Sanada didn't mind; he swallowed each sound eagerly and mixed them with some of his own. He then ran his hands up Yukimura's sides, feeling that smooth skin trembling under his touch. Sanada's fingers found pink nipples and rubbed them. Yukimura reached for him, kissing him desperately to release a cry.

It was maddening. Sanada had to be doing this on purpose, thought Yukimura. His pleasure spiked back and forth with each motion, made so much better, yet so much worse, by the touches on his chest.

"N-Not there," hissed Yukimura, reaching out to grab Sanada's hands. His cock was _aching_ and longing for contact but Sanada didn't relent and instead pressed harder on his nubs. "S-Sanada!"

Sanada didn't listen. Instead, the vice-captain rose, unable to restrain himself any longer. Yukimura yelped and wrapped his legs around Sanada's waist as he was lowered back on the bed. Sanada attacked Yukimura's chest with bites and kisses, lavishing attention on any skin he could reach and fully intending to mark it as well as he could. Yukimura panted openly, delirious as Sanada's pace grew in speed and strength.

"Sanada, _ohh, _don't stop...!" Yukimura threw his head back at a particularly hard thrust, spreading his legs even further. "_Yes...!"_ They were being so loud, but he couldn't stop now, not now. He would rather be discovered by his mother than have to stop now. Finally, _finally, _Sanada reached between them and gripped his tender cock. Yukimura humped Sanada's palm and within seconds he was shuddering and coating both their stomachs with white seed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Seiichi," his mother called out. They both froze at the sound of Yukimura's mother standing just outside the room. Neither had even heard her come up the stairs. Sanada attempted to calm his thumping heart and frantic breath, but it was hard to do as he was still balls-deep inside his captain.

"Yes mom?" said Yukimura. Sanada was impressed that Yukimura managed to sound so casual although he was shuddering in Sanada's embrace from his orgasm, covered in sweat and cum.

"It's getting a bit late. Is Sanada-kun planning on staying the night?" she called out.

"We're nearly done the homework. Sanada's just about finished," said Yukimura.

"All right," she replied. They waited and then breathed out in relief when they heard her walking back down the stairs.

Yukimura lightly laughed. "That was close."

Sanada nodded in agreement. "A-Ah... I guess I should go."

Yukimura looked at him strangely. "You're not finished yet," he said and began moving again. Sanada groaned as the friction around his cock made itself known once more.

"Y-Yukimura, it's too risky, what if your mother—"

"Oh, it won't take long. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to walk home with a boner in your pants. Just lay back and let me do the work."

Once again Yukimura took the lead. He was about to protest when Yukimura grounded down again. Sanada quickly forgot that it would be bad if Yukimura's mother discovered his son bouncing on his best friend's cock, instead thinking only of _More_ and _God, Faster_.

Yukimura worked him at a relentless pace, the room silent save for the wet sounds of their lovemaking. The bluenette stared down at him with an enticing gaze. Sanada stared back, noting how ravished Yukimura looked with lovemarks coating his chest and neck, his lips a swollen red and his hair a sweaty mess. He saw Yukimura's tongue dart out and lick his lips before the pleasure pushed him off the edge.

He spurted out days worth of buildup. It took a while before he was fully limp and empty, feeling like he had ran not one, but four marathons for how tired he was. Yukimura shuddered when he felt the thick liquid continuing to spray inside him and then dripping down his thighs.

"Well today was quite… adventurous," laughed Yukimura once he was laying on his side and cleaning between his legs with a tissue. Sanada grunted in affirmation and went searching for his clothes. He wished he was able to spend the night instead of having to leave Yukimura's warm bed.

"Hn." Sanada grunted, the cold air running along his skin and giving him goosebumps, cooling his sweat-covered body. "Next time lets wait until your parents aren't in."

Yukimura chuckled again. "Agreed."

Yukimura was perfectly content to wrap himself in a cocoon of blankets as Sanada got dressed. Sanada was almost jealous, wishing he could join Yukimura in the soft blankets. Yukimura stared out his window thoughtfully.

"The snow's melting… the weather's getting warmer, ne?" said Yukimura.

"It is," said Sanada. It was still cold, but it was a lot warmer than the last few weeks.

"Soon we won't be in need of all this extra tennis practice," murmured Yukimura. "I can't wait till the school courts open up again."

The implications of that stung Sanada. He was reminded that this... whatever this was, wasn't going to last forever. Soon Spring would come and these secret nights spent tangled together will be mere memories.

Sanada went back to the bed, turned Yukimura's chin and kissed him. He savoured the taste of his captain for several seconds and then let go, looking at Yukimura with something close to desperation and longing.

"What was that for?" asked Yukimura.

"I felt like it," replied Sanada. "Also, we really should have studied for that test today."

Yukimura laughed. "We'll take make-up exams together. We'll make sure to study together next time."

Sanada knew he had loitered around for too long. The goodbye kiss they shared was long and lingering and had Sanada twitching in his pants again. It also came with the promise of another meeting in a few days, and another later that week.

Sanada thanked Yukimura's mother on the way out and soon he was out in the cold winter air.

On his way home, Sanada noticed there were grass patches visible where the snow had previously covered the ground. Sanada frowned at the unsettling image and scurried on home.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**So I'm super glad to see that I'm not the only one who appreciates uke!Sanada. :D**

**I tried playing my new Sims game yesterday and decided to make an Alpha Pair family. My Yukimura died in a cooking-related fire two minutes into the game. I suck at this. :( I should just stick with my Zelda games. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.**

* * *

The weather was getting warmer, now more obviously than ever.

The snow was nearly all gone from the tennis courts with Spring just around the corner. The principal told the tennis team they would be able to resume their regular practices by next week. Yukimura had told Sanada the good news in school, bouncing happily at the fact that they would be able to practice everyday as a team again.

And all Sanada could think of was of what it meant for their evening practices. Yukimura would no longer have the need to hold private practices with Sanada every few days, and in turn their bargain would no longer apply. Their nightly activities would cease completely; without the promise of extra tennis practice, Sanada had nothing to bargain with.

"You seem very distracted today, Sanada," said Yukimura. It was evening and Yukimura had easily won his first set.

Sanada was not in the mood to practice for once. He kept on thinking of how much he would miss spending time with Yukimura like this and found it hard to concentrate on the game. He had grown addicted to the feel and taste of Yukimura and couldn't bear to think of going back to before, back to muttering Yukimura's name against his pillow at night and only having his hand and fantasies to satisfy him.

After a series of rather short matches had ended, they both walked back to Yukimura's house in silence. Once they were behind Yukimura's locked bedroom door, the bluenette slipped his arms around Sanada's neck with practiced ease. Yukimura's lips met the other's mouth in an attempt to coax Sanada to respond, but today Sanada remained as still as a statue.

"What's gotten into you today?" Yukimura looked at him worriedly. First the awful tennis matches and now this? Sanada was always eager for this part at the very least. "Is something the matter?" Yukimura tried to stare at Sanada's eyes but the vice-captain looked away.

"Yukimura, do you enjoy doing… _this_ with me?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura blinked. "Of course I do. What's this about?"

Sanada shook his head. "Nothing." It was somewhat of a relief to hear confirmation that Sanada had not been the only one enjoying this. Yukimura did too. At least he wasn't forcing Yukimura into doing something the bluenette completely dreaded. Yukimura was still looking at him curiously so Sanada leaned in and distracted him with a long kiss.

Kissing was something Yukimura really did seem to like. Sanada was pretty certain that Yukimura would not give a single objection if they spent the night doing nothing more than kissing. Yukimura would always press closer to him, tighten his grip and make these delicious sounds as if Sanada was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Sanada pulled back and Yukimura groaned in disappointment. His lips were already reddening.

They were in an empty house and only had a week more of this at most. Sanada would be a fool not to make the most of the time they had left.

Sanada pushed Yukimura back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He didn't hesitate to pin his captain down on the mattress, his left hand holding Yukimura's arms above his head. Yukimura emitted a surprised gasp at the very sudden handling. Sanada moved in and plundered Yukimura's lips again, this time delving his tongue into the supple depth of the captain's mouth. Yukimura's tongue met his and it felt like he was being stung by electricity. They sucked and bit and licked and it didn't matter that they weren't getting enough air because Sanada never wanted to stop; he wanted to keep on tasting Yukimura forever.

"Okay, I take back what I said," panted Yukimura when Sanada had finally retreated for some much needed air. "You don't seem distracted at all."

Sanada pressed another chaste kiss to Yukimura's mouth before moving to different targets. He trailed his lips over blushing cheeks and up to suck on an earlobe.

"Take off your shirt," growled Sanada roughly, his teeth scraping along the shell of Yukimura's ear. Yukimura visibly shivered. Sanada loosened his grip on Yukimura's hands so that the captain could toss his shirt over his head.

He would never tire of this, thought Sanada as he traced his hands down Yukimura's naked chest and torso. The skin was pale and flawless, made almost fluorescent in the sliver of moonlight that illuminated the room. Sanada's thumb flicked a nipple then brushed down along a flat stomach. Yukimura laughed breathlessly at the ticklish sensation.

"Beautiful," whispered Sanada and leaned down to kiss that perfect skin. One of Sanada's hands rose to trail between Yukimura's legs. Although the bluenette was still clothed from the waist down, Sanada could definitely make out a bulge within the fabric. He didn't hesitate to rub at the outline of Yukimura's length.

Yukimura hissed. "Don't tease."

"I'm not," said Sanada, rubbing harder. He couldn't help but smile a bit; having this type of effect on Yukimura always gave him a sort of ego boost.

"You are, so wipe that smirk off your face and do it properly."

Yukimura was awfully demanding today, even more so than usual. Yukimura swatted Sanada's hands off to rid himself of his pants. He then had the decency to guide Sanada's hand right back to where it was before, complete with wrapping the fingers fully around his cock, only now minus the clothing.

"There. Now continue," said Yukimura.

Sanada held back the need to laugh. What came out instead was a sort of choked snort. "You are _very _impatient today," he said. He did start moving his hand so that Yukimura wouldn't start complaining.

"I am simply showing you how to properly give someone a handjob and you should be grateful for the advice," said Yukimura. "Really, I thought you had mastered it by now. Do tighten your grip by the way."

Sanada obliged and said nothing more. It still surprised him how easily Yukimura was able to voice what he wanted, despite how lewd the demands were. Perhaps it was because he was a captain and used to giving orders. Still, as Yukimura was keening under his touch, Sanada half wanted to obey the demands and half wanted to tease Yukimura some more. Today Sanada was more inclined on the latter.

For once Sanada knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to explore and linger, taste and kiss and bite, caress and scratch until Yukimura could no longer take it. It was a risky decision and Yukimura might get mad, but Sanada decided it was a risk he was willing to take. He wasn't the same hesitant, awkward lover as when they had first started out. Now Sanada knew Yukimura's body as well as his own; he knew what made Yukimura gasp and laugh and moan.

Yukimura noticed something was amiss when Sanada's grip slackened.

"Sanada?"

Smiling, Sanada let his hands roam up along the planes of Yukimura's toned stomach, reaching up to twist and pinch at rosy nipples. Yukimura growled, already his impatience beginning to show its face once more. No doubt the earlier tennis matches had not been enough to fully sate Yukimura.

"Patience," said Sanada. He was hard himself but he would wait. He was going to make the absolute most of the time he had left. He lowered his mouth and sucked in a pebbled nub, lavishing it with long tongue strokes. Yukimura's hands were in his hair, pulling and pushing as if he couldn't decide if he wanted Sanada's mouth there or somewhere else.

"I'm not feeling patient today, Sanada," warned Yukimura.

"You are never patient," replied the vice-captain.

Sanada indulged himself in a slow feast, nipping at Yukimura's chest meticulously, thoroughly ensuring that he had tasted every inch of an area before moving on to the next one. He kissed his way down Yukimura's stomach, tasting the bitter pre-come that had leaked there earlier. Yukimura hung heavy and still very much hard between his legs. Despite Yukimura's occasional impatient quips and sighs, Sanada was reverent in his caresses and strokes. He could feel Yukimura relaxing under his touch and the thought pleased him very much.

When Sanada finally wrapped his hand once again around Yukimura's dick, he gave only a few tight languid strokes before he heard Yukimura cry out and a hot splash on his palm. Sanada blinked, surprised at how fast it had happened.

He barely saw Yukimura's embarrassed red face for a second before the bluenette slapped a hand over his mouth and hid his face with his other arm, rolling over so that he was facing away from Sanada.

"Yukimura," murmured Sanada, reaching for his captain's arms with a widening smile. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Yukimura had absolutely no idea how horribly endearing he was being, hiding cutely to the side. Sanada had to stop himself from roughly pinning those hands up and taking Yukimura right there on the spot. "I love the noises you make, Yukimura." Most especially the involuntary ones, he thought.

Yukimura hid his face in the pillow. Sanada kissed his shoulder, gently whispering reassurances in his captain's ear. Despite his attempt, Yukimura's ear seemed to get redder. Sanada didn't think he had ever seen Yukimura so embarrassed before.

"Hm, so I suppose you don't want to continue?" asked Sanada.

Yukimura turned just enough so that one eye glared back at him. "Since you are so interested in being impossibly slow, then maybe I'll just go to sleep and you'll be ready when I wake up," Yukimura snapped.

"Slow or not, you enjoyed it a lot just now."

As Yukimura sulked into his pillow, grumbling over Sanada's _too slow_ methods, Sanada took the time to rid himself of his clothes. Yukimura's one eye watched intensively as each layer was shed until Sanada was as bare as his captain. The bottle of lube was already prepared on the nightstand and Sanada took it, uncapping it and spreading the slippery liquid on his fingers. He could wait for Yukimura to come around; he was going nowhere for the rest of the night.

Despite Yukimura seeming indisposed, his legs still spread apart when Sanada slid wet fingers between his buttcheeks. Sanada poured an ample amount over the area and worked on rubbing it in as best he could without actually penetrating. No, he wouldn't breech just yet... He just pressed and made lazy circles over the twitching hole; a slow teasing touch. He would wait… wait for it…

"_Sanada_." Yukimura's tone was a warning but it was laced with so much desire that it came out sounding like a plea.

"Hm?"

There was no answer. Sanada rubbed even harder over the puckered muscles. The entrance relaxed under his fingertips. It would be so easy to just delve his fingers in that heat… already it felt ready to suck him in. He was barely over a minute into it when Yukimura made a noise that sounded like a pained groan, muffled by the pillow.

"God, hurry up," gritted Yukimura. "Enter me, stretch me, fill me, just _do something_!"

There was something just so satisfying about Yukimura practically begging to be stretched. Sanada didn't have the self control to make it last longer. He thrust two fingers in at once and the result came in the form of Yukimura arching back with his mouth open in a silent cry.

"Better?"asked the vice-captain. Sanada was easily able to find that pleasure spot inside the bluenette and he pressed on it without mercy. He had no trouble working his hand in and out of Yukimura's body, but still his pace was unhurried, pressing in just so that Yukimura could feel every slide and movement, every twist and curve of his fingers. By the time Sanada added a third digit, Yukimura's cock was once again engorged.

"I swear, Sanada," Yukimura said in-between the fingers' thrusts. "If you ever… tease me like this… ever again… I-I- Ah! I will exhaust you… so thoroughly during our… matches that you won't - _ngh!- _even have the strength left… to get aroused!"

Sanada added the forth and final finger, looking down at the hole stretching and clenching to accommodate it all in. It was an enticing sight.

"Is it really so wrong to go at my own pace?" asked Sanada.

"Your pace is equal to a turtle's- no, a_ snail's _speed," said Yukimura.

Sanada slowed down and then stopped, four fingers completely buried inside Yukimura. The bluenette wailed pitifully, feeling Sanada slowly dragging them out until only a single digit remained in.

"You bastard," gasped Yukimura.

"Insulting me won't give you what you want," said Sanada, completely removing his hand altogether.

Yukimura completely abandoned words in favour of growling like some feral animal.

"I don't know what that means, Yukimura," said Sanada in an impossibly calm voice. He moved his hips up just enough for Yukimura to feel his hard shaft against his hip.

Yukimura's next sound was the most desperate moan he had ever heard. "Sanada, take me, fuck me, just _please_!"

Sanada gripped his own cock for a quick lathering in lubricant and thrust himself fully in, all in one sharp movement. Yukimura was caught completely off guard, not expecting the full girth all at once. He immediately tightened, screaming as more release flew out of him in thick jets.

"Better?" asked Sanada.

Instead of getting embarrassed, Yukimura had better things to say.

"_Fuck you_," hissed Yukimura. Perhaps that was a good hint as to how frustrated Yukimura was because it was very rare for the captain to resort to swearing. Sanada once again began a pace, this one hard and almost as fast as he wanted. Sanada found that bundle of nerves and attacked it relentlessly. Yukimura was delirious, his moans a constant stream and unrestrained as he writhed on the bed, upper body down on the mattress, hands clenched in the sheets and his ass raised to connect with Sanada's hips.

Sanada trailed one hand up Yukimura spine. Yukimura very nearly cried when Sanada slowed down again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"No more," panted Yukimura, boneless on the bed. "No more Sanada, I have nothing left."

Sanada was breathing just as heavily and felt tired enough to pass out on the spot, but somehow he still wanted this. He wanted to exhaust them both so thoroughly that neither could forget this night. Sanada kissed down Yukimura's stomach, tasting four orgasms worth of come on the skin.

"One more," said Sanada, hoarse. "One more, Yukimura."

Yukimura's cock was red and sensitive when Sanada touched it, earning him a hiss from his captain. But when he began stroking again, the member slowly started to swell. Yukimura didn't object for much longer; either Yukimura was still enjoying it or he was much too exhausted to protest.

"Please, Sanada…" It wasn't clear what Yukimura was pleading for but once Sanada took him in his mouth, all voices stopped in favour of wanton cries. Yukimura was fully and completely debauched under him. His skin was laden with marks of teeth, sucking kisses and nail scratches. His eyes were closed and his mouth open in a silent cry, a sliver of saliva escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Sanada was patient, knowing it would take some time before Yukimura was ready to spill again. He coaxed Yukimura back up the stages of arousal with his tongue and mouth. He slurped and flicked the organ with what he was happy to say was practiced ease. His tongue dug in the slit, tasting the remaining hints of come from earlier.

Yukimura had lost most of his voice, but he still mewled beautifully as Sanada showed him exactly just how well he knew his body. It took longer than Sanada had thought but finally Yukimura tensed, his muscles seizing up. Yukimura had nothing left to spill and barely a few drops dripped into Sanada's awaiting mouth.

By the time Sanada slipped the softening member out of his mouth, he realised that Yukimura had his eyes closed and had fallen asleep.

Sanada smiled. He didn't blame his captain as he felt pretty tired as well. He felt more sated than he had ever felt. He was sure he wouldn't push Yukimura this far again, but he was glad he had done this and indulged to his heart's content at least once before this was all over. He was slowly growing to accept the fact that soon these memories would be all he had left and Sanada figured he should at least be happy that he had been given such a chance to be with his captain at all.

Sanada was ready to fall in next to Yukimura on the bed and go to sleep, but his exhaustion would have to wait. He went to the washroom and came back with a wet cloth. He pressed the damp cloth along Yukimura's stomach and thighs, washing the drying mess they had left. Yukimura made soft noises and moved slightly but still remained fast asleep. Only once that was done did Sanada join his captain, pulling the covers up over them both.

He moved Yukimura's hair out of the way and kissed him. "Good night, Seiichi," Sanada murmured and then he was sleeping, his hand clutching Yukimura's.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**This chapter was written as part of Yukimura's Super Birthday Blowout Update _because no birthday is complete without Alpha Pair porn._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Knis doesn't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

**Today is Sanada's birthday, so I celebrated by writing Alpha Pair porn. I'm so original.**

* * *

It was official.

The weather was warmer once again and the ground was now clear of snow. Tomorrow, the Rikkai tennis courts would be open once more and the team would be able to practice morning and afternoon everyday. It meant Yukimura would no longer wish to have extra practice in the evenings, which consequentially meant Sanada would no longer be able to ask for special services afterwards.

Sanada had repeatedly reminded himself that this day would eventually come, hence why he had made the most of his time with Yukimura all week. However, it still didn't make this whole thing easier. Sanada was visibly grumpier all day, snapping even at Yanagi for no reason during lunch period and getting angry at anyone who tried talking to him. What made everything worse was how very obviously happy Yukimura was at the thought of having the courts back.

Sanada spent the day thinking about what he would do that night. After all, it would be their final night together.

He debated over various scenarios, planning out every minute he had, but it was a nearly impossible thing to do considering he didn't know how long their tennis match would last, nor how tired Yukimura would be afterwards. There was only one thing Sanada knew he had to do that would ensure the best results: he would have to play tennis good and hard. The better he played, the more Yukimura would step up the pace and the faster the game would end. There was the possibility that a tough match might exhaust them, but for the most part a good game meant an enthusiastic Yukimura afterwards.

That was why Sanada gave it his all that night.

It was already dark outside when Sanada and Yukimura faced off for their last match of the evening. They were alone on the tennis courts, their footsteps, heavy breathing and the sound of the ball hitting their rackets being all they could hear. Yukimura was glowing and completely delighted, wiping the sweat off his brow every few minutes. Sanada stood on the opposite end, a frown stuck to his face as he focused to the best of his ability. He was impatient, leading to him using the fast-paced Fu and Rai very frequently. Yukimura would mutter about Sanada's troublesome techniques, yet he appeared more and more thrilled each time Sanada shot the ball back at him.

If it was any other day, Sanada might have felt proud of the fact that he had lost five to seven; it was the most points he had ever gotten from Yukimura. As it was, Sanada was humming with adrenaline, not tired in the least despite such an intense game.

No, he couldn't wait.

He wanted something now or else he felt like he would explode. He had waited all day for this. He couldn't wait another second.

The shower room was empty save for a single stall. Sanada hung his towel and moved in. He yanked the shower curtains back with roughness, startling Yukimura.

"Sanada! You scared me," said Yukimura. The bluenette was under the water spray, soap in his hair. His skin was the same beautiful ivory that Sanada would never tire of tasting. There were still some marks on the captain, although they were fading now. Lovebites layering the inside of his thighs and several bites marks around his nipples.

Oh how Sanada craved to give him more.

Sanada glared at a fading mark along his hip. They would disappear eventually, leaving no traces that Sanada had ever been there. Yukimura resumed washing the soap out of his hair, asking Sanada something that he didn't quite catch and then talking with an excited tone about the good game they had just played.

Ah, Sanada just couldn't _wait._

He stepped under the water, paying no attention to how small the stall was. His arms circled Yukimura's waist, his lips kissing up the bluenette's neck. Sanada grimaced when he tasted soap.

"You smell," said Yukimura, wrinkling his nose. "You'll get me all dirty again."

"The school courts open tomorrow," growled Sanada as if that explained everything. His hand inched lower and grasped Yukimura's flaccid cock. He gave it a few languid pumps, feeling it start to twitch with interest.

Yukimura moaned. "Sanada, you're not being _fair_." He head lulled back, panting hotly against Sanada's neck as the vice-captain stroked him. No, Sanada was not wasting a single second today. "We're not even at my house yet."

Sanada continued, stroking the flushed little thing until it swelled and beaded at the tip. Sanada licked his lips, remembering the sensation of having its weight in his mouth, his tongue running up the twitching veins and playing with the tip as he listened to Yukimura's moans. He dug his finger along the slit, feeling Yukimura shudder in response.

"I'll let you feel this again and again tonight," Sanada spoke against Yukimura's flushed ear. Yukimura was turning that lovely shade of pink like he always did when he was aroused. "I hope you're not planning a hard training schedule for tomorrow because I will exhaust you so thoroughly that you won't even have the strength left to run laps."

The captain shivered. "Hnn, is that so?" said Yukimura, almost in a matter-of-fact way for someone desperately humping another boy's palm.

"Yes, that is so," growled Sanada and squeezed. That earned him a most delightful cry from his captain.

"I'm glad our training helped you – _ahh_ – improve your endurance," Yukimura said, "but, don't get too ahead of yourself." Yukimura's look was far too sly. "By the end of tonight, you'll be as exhausted as me- _Ahh! _I'm close, don't stop!" He dug his nails into Sanada's arms.

Sanada held Yukimura through his climax, unsure of whether to take Yukimura's words as a challenge or a promise. In the end, he didn't have the time to dwell on it as Yukimura recovered and wasted no time in scolding him for getting him dirty again and then once more telling Sanada that he smelled.

Sanada didn't understand the point; they would get dirty all over again later tonight, that he was sure of.

* * *

The fact that Sanada had not attended to his own needs in the shower was something he ended up regretting the entire way to Yukimura's house. Not only was he far too eager to get there, but the throbbing between his legs was far more obvious than he had first thought.

On the bus, Sanada sat cross-legged to divert attention away from his crotch area. When they got off the bus and walked down Yukimura's street, Sanada had to manoeuvre his bag to hide it. Yukimura couldn't stop giggling.

"I must say, this is quite a funny situation," commented Yukimura.

Sanada grumbled. "Let's just hurry to your house."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that my parents are home today."

"W-What?!" Sanada's face fell, hearing all his plans for the night shattering into a million pieces in his head.

Yukimura simply laughed at Sanada's mortified expression. "I'm only joking. You should have seen your face," said Yukimura. He suddenly grabbed Sanada's arm, pressing up against his side. "Don't worry. We have the house and the night to ourselves."

It was a warm early spring night. They didn't even have their jackets on anymore. Sanada was hot, either from the tennis match they just played or from the anticipation of what was coming. He could hardly believe winter was over already, gone in a flash just like that. It felt like it had been only a few days ago that he had made this deal with Yukimura and kissed him for the first time.

"It's warm tonight," Sanada said out loud.

"Ah…" murmured Yukimura. "We'll be high schoolers soon, starting anew. How long do you think it will take for us to make the high school regulars?"

"Five days," said Sanada. "Maximum a week."

Yukimura laughed. "Such a long time? You're too humble. I was thinking… three days? I'll defeat whoever the captain is and earn myself a good spot on the team. And then…"

Yukimura didn't have to say it. Sanada knew what he was thinking: A three year consecutive win. A chance to redeem themselves. Something for Yukimura to strive for. In only a month's time, they would once again be training hard for their goal.

Yukimura's house was as dark and silent as Yukimura had promised. They took off their shoes and Yukimura offered Sanada some tea, which Sanada declined as politely as he could while trying not to just grab Yukimura and drag him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Are you sure? Mom just bought a new kettle," said Yukimura, edging towards the kitchen and not towards the bedroom. "We have some sencha, gyokuro…"

Oh, to hell with it.

In a single step, Sanada was there, leaning down and stealing Yukimura in his arms, hauling him over his shoulder. Yukimura gasped in alarm, squirming as Sanada began hauling him upstairs. Yukimura was much lighter than Sanada had expected.

"Sanada, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Yukimura.

"I'll make the tea in the morning," said Sanada. "But unless you want me to take you against the dining room table, then you should keep still."

Yukimura did stop squirming and instead chuckled, like Sanada's impatience was somehow funny. Yukimura won't be laughing for long, thought Sanada. Soon he would be making sure that the only words coming out of Yukimura's mouth were moans or pleas in the form of Sanada's name.

He kicked the door open and took care to lay Yukimura down gently on the bed. Sanada wasted no time and crawled on top of him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. His hands moved up, then down, and up again. Sanada paused, frowning.

He had been so eager before and now… he didn't know where to start. Looking down at Yukimura put him face to face with multiple contradictory feelings. He wanted to rip Yukimura's clothes away, yet at the same time he wanted to savour the moment and kiss every inch of skin as it was slowly exposed. He wanted to bite that smooth neck and hear him gasp, but still he wanted to caress his captain, kissing him gently as if they had all the time in the world.

"Sanada?"

Yukimura's voice pierced the bubble, shaking Sanada out of his trance. Confused eyes met his.

"S-Sorry, I just…" Sanada paused once again looking at Yukimura as if he were at a loss of what to do, like this was the first night all over again and he didn't know how to proceed. He stroked a hand up Yukimura's cheek. "I don't know where to start."

Yukimura laughed. "Hoh? What happened to your boasting advances from earlier? Lost your nerve already?"

Sanada quickly decided that kissing Yukimura's smug little face was definitely the best action to take. He had no intention of backing down on his promises, and even less now that Yukimura had taunted him into taking action. Sanada pressed their lips together and it was almost as if it acted as a type of tranquilizer on Yukimura. The bluenette sighed, laying back serene and relaxed and opened his mouth. Sanada took the invitation, finding the other's tongue and giving it all the attention it desired.

When Sanada pulled back, Yukimura whined and pulled him back down for more. Sanada obliged him, trying to ignore the strain in his pants without much success. Sanada tried slowly moving out of Yukimura's grip to rid himself of his clothes. However, Yukimura had very different ideas. Yukimura hold on Sanada's neck refused to budge.

"Yukimura… Let me at least-"

"Not yet," Yukimura panted, sucking on Sanada lower lip. "We have all night. Kiss me some more."

Sanada gulped. At least now there was no more doubt about Yukimura's infatuation with kissing. "J-Just let me undress first. I'll kiss you again, I promise."

Yukimura grumbled but let him go. Sanada freed his erection right away, sighing in relief. Having it in his pants the entire way home had been far from comfortable. He slid his shirt above his head, happy to note that Yukimura was doing the same to his own clothes. He helped Yukimura out of his pants and then they were touching again, all hot naked flesh rubbing together. Sanada rubbed his cock against Yukimura's thigh. It was not nearly enough to satisfy him but it felt good.

Yukimura had stuffed his tongue back into Sanada's mouth immediately after their clothes were gone. The softness of Yukimura's lips were anything but gentle as they invaded his senses, demanding more and more until Sanada was utterly powerless to stop it. Sanada's eyes were barely open, just enough to see Yukimura's long lashes and blushed skin. A few more kisses later, Sanada vaguely realized that Yukimura was _above_ him and he wondered when exactly they had switched positions.

Yukimura released Sanada's lip from between his teeth, showing him a quick smile before nuzzling down against the crook of his neck and kissing the skin there too.

"You're really comfortable," Yukimura said. "And warm. I feel like I could fall asleep on you."

That was most definitely not what Sanada wanted Yukimura to do on him. Yukimura saw Sanada's expression and laughed. Sanada pursed his lips, realizing that Yukimura was laughing at him a lot today.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not falling asleep on you just yet, my dear vice-captain," said the bluenette. "I already have plans for you tonight." He grinded his hips down and Sanada could feel that Yukimura was just as eager as him.

Sanada held his hips, massaging his fingers along the skin there. "Does that mean you're done kissing me?" Not that he was objecting to Yukimura's show of affection, but Yukimura's mouth was distracting him from other tasks.

"Never." Yukimura smiled, stealing another kiss from his lips. "But rest assured that I'm fully confident in your ability to multitask, Sanada." The bottle of lubricant was suddenly there, taken from under Yukimura's pillow. Yukimura was also there again, good on his promise as he kissed along Sanada's ear and back down to his mouth.

Fine. Sanada supposed he had very little choice on the matter. He had very little trouble opening the bottle and pouring it down his fingers. He reached lower, giving fleeting touches to Yukimura's member and slipping past it to rub at his most secret place. Before Sanada could ask if this was okay, Yukimura moaned into mouth, nodding and whispering feverish encouragements.

Yukimura accepted the fingers, putting up no resistance as Sanada scissored them and eagerly awaiting the touch to that one sweet spot that would turn Yukimura into a writhing mess. When Sanada pressed against it, he felt Yukimura's entire body shudder. The kiss turned sloppy and a low-pitched whine emitted from Yukimura's throat.

"_Hurry_," Yukimura whispered and reached down to grip Sanada's member.

The preparation was hastier than usual but neither of them cared as Yukimura was soon batting Sanada's hands away and sinking down on Sanada's cock, cringing only for a few brief seconds as he adjusted to the girth.

"Are you okay?" asked Sanada, pushing a strand of hair behind Yukimura's ear.

Yukimura smiled and took Sanada's hand in his own, twining their fingers together. He kissed the back of Sanada's hand. "I'm better than okay," Yukimura said. "You played so well tonight, my vice-captain. You deserve this. Tonight is for you."

Sanada's protests died in his throat as Yukimura moved. He raised himself high and then impaled himself back down, hard. His control and mesmerizing sway of his hips was a sight Sanada could not look away from. Sanada's legs flexed but he was trapped by the pulsing velvet around his cock and the tight desperate hands clawing at his arms. Yukimura bit his lip, the flush covering his entire chest.

God, he was so beautiful.

Though he was breathless and stretched, Yukimura still sought out Sanada's mouth. The moment Yukimura leaned for a kiss was when Sanada grappled out of Yukimura's grip and twisted their positions. Sanada smirked victoriously and pushed in as deep as he could go, feeling Yukimura clench around him.

Yukimura's weak hands tried to push him. "No, _you can't_, if you press there I'll…!" He screamed at another hard thrust, his hands grasping at air. Sanada took them only to pin them on both sides of Yukimura's head. "S-Sanada…!"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm supposed to be – _ahh_ – making _you_ feel good," Yukimura said, panting openly and moaning every time Sanada hit the right spot. Even as he said it, his hips were straining to keep up, his heels digging into Sanada's back. He was so wet; the pre-come glistened on Yukimura's stomach and leaked down on the bedsheets.

"You _are_ making me feel good, Yukimura," said Sanada.

"B-But…!_ Ahh_, stop stop I'm close-_ no_, don't! I'll _come_…!" Yukimura shallow breaths and clenching muscles showed just how close he was to losing it. It was heartening for Sanada to watch, knowing that he was able to make his captain feel so good so easily. When this whole thing had started, it had been a completely different story. Sanada was almost embarrassed when he remembered how unskilled his old self had been.

"Hm, you'll come? But I haven't even touched you _there_ yet," said Sanada, indicating towards Yukimura's erection. Even so, Sanada stilled, his thrusts turning slow and gentle. Yukimura was a shaky tense thing and god, Yukimura really needed to stop clenching around him so tightly. Sanada reached lower to touch the place where they were joined, but the gentle motions did little to calm the sensitized area.

He loved it, every bit of it. He loved the way Yukimura clung to him, digging his nails into the skin of his back. He loved the way Yukimura gasped and moaned his name when he was inside him. He loved the way Yukimura always sought out his lips, always wanting to kiss him again and again like he couldn't get enough.

"Sanada…" Yukimura pulled him closer, his lidded eyes searching his.

"I'm here," said Sanada, cradling Yukimura's cheek.

"Feels good – ahh! – _Genichirou_!"

Sanada gasped, a surge of arousal spiking through him. There was no part of Yukimura that was being fair right now, saying his name in such a voice with that pleading face. Sanada wasn't about to last long either. He found Yukimura's cock and barely had a hand on it when white seed spurted out. Yukimura's face was contorted into an expression of pure bliss, his cry loud and unrestrained.

The pressure built inside Sanada too and it took very little to drive him over the edge as well. He felt Yukimura shudder as the warm liquid gushed into him, filling him to the very brink. It did little to quench Sanada's fire. Even as he softened and lay along Yukimura's side, Sanada already felt ready for more.

He expected Yukimura to lay back with a satisfied smile and make a snarky remark or two. Instead, Yukimura crawled over him again and kissed him until he was breathless.

"Why are you kissing me so much today?" asked Sanada.

"Since this is the last day of our bargain, and you don't kiss me nearly enough, I'm taking what I want for myself," replied Yukimura simply.

Sanada wanted to say something, maybe to tell Yukimura how he never wanted this to end and that he wanted to keep on doing this, but all he did was sigh as he let Yukimura shower him in kisses, those swollen lips sucking along his neck and nibbling the skin.

"Sanada?"

"Hm?"

"Can we just stay like this tonight?" Yukimura asked, lying languidly along Sanada's body, rubbing his cheek against Sanada's. "You probably want to do more, but... do you think we could do something different? I just really want to stay with you like this for now."

"Are you tired?" said Sanada. Saying Sanada wanted more was an understatement. Seeing and feeling Yukimura's naked body right here was already making him harden.

"Ah, something like that," muttered Yukimura, his eyes shiny. "I know you ultimately decide but…"

Sanada paused, biting the inside of his mouth. He had gone through many scenarios for tonight previously in his head and all of them had included several exhausting rounds of sex. Suddenly all the fantasies shattered in Sanada's mind. Yukimura didn't want that. Perhaps Sanada had pushed it too far last time…? That alone was like a cold slap to the face.

"Sure," said Sanada, distant.

Yukimura beamed, kissing him again and cuddling cutely against the side of his neck. "Thank you, Sanada," he said. "I've been wanting this you know… to just stay here like this… and kiss you over and over…"

Sanada grunted his reply. "If you didn't want to do it with me then you should have said so in the first place." Just the thought that he had been about to ask Yukimura if they could continue this was enough to upset him. Sanada knew he should consider himself lucky to have saved himself from a rejection, but it was hard to feel any happiness at the moment. Clearly Yukimura was not as eager to do this as Sanada had originally thought. Had Yukimura been dreading this part of their bargain the whole time? Sanada would have asked if he wasn't afraid of the answer.

He turned to his side, making Yukimura slide off him. When Yukimura crept close and tried to kiss him again, Sanada shook his head away.

"What's wrong Sanada?" Yukimura sensually moved down to lick his shoulder blade. "I can't keep kissing you if you move away," he said, teasing.

Sanada sighed. He couldn't do this. Every beat of his heart sent painful spikes up his chest.

He left the bed and began searching for his clothes. This whole thing had been a stupid idea. Sanada should never had done this… getting more attached and now being left with nothing.

"Where are you going?" Yukimura demanded, sitting up on the bed with a frown on his face.

"Home. I'm tired."

"No need. Stay here," said Yukimura, patting his sheet invitingly. "We'll sleep together."

Sanada finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed his pants. "I can't. I have things to do."

"… Can't you do those things tomorrow?" Yukimura almost sounded disappointed.

Sanada put on his cap and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, captain," he said and left before Yukimura had the chance to say anything more.

* * *

**Author's Rant:**

**I wish I could have spent more time on this chapter, but I'm leaving the country in a few hours. For that reason, I apologize for any typos and spelling mistakes and a rushed ending. D;**

**I just really wanted to post a chapter for Sanada's birthday! Happy Birthday Sanada_ ilu bby keep on tarundoruing people._**

**And of course, thank you to all you fine people who read my stories and smut. I love you all too. c:**


End file.
